My Ransom
by J.A.K
Summary: What would you do if your sister's rapist turned out to be your soulmate? This is the story of a girl who had to answer that question.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I don't intend to make any monetary profit from this story. I don't own the Night World. I do, however, own the characters made up in this story.  
  
**Rating**: PG-13/ R (for situations and language)  
  
**Author**: J. A. K *Hope you like it *

#_Prologue_#

How could my sister's rapist be my soulmate?  
  
That was the question I asked myself as I stood there staring at him. The man whose face still haunted the dreams of my sister, but the face my fingers currently longed to touch. 

As my eyes searched his suddenly sullen features I noticed that his eyebrows had become drawn and had settled together.  
  
He was just as confused as I was, I realized; probably even more so than me.  
  
Then w_hy_, I asked myself. Why was he conforming to his own bewilderment and moving to brush my cheek with his knuckles? Why was I leaning into his touch? _Why_ was his other hand reaching for my waist?  
  
I closed my eyes feeling overwhelmed from the sensations that were quietly spreading throughout my body. Leaning against the desk that was behind me, I tried to make sense of the situation. I tried to remember how I had gotten to the place I was in now: inside an office, directly opposite from a man who could just be the sexiest being- male or female- alive.   
  
But really, I reminded myself, how could a rapist possibly be sexy? Wasn't the mere idea of such a supposition an oxymoron?  
  
I brought my hands to either side of my forehead. 

_How_, I asked myself.

How could I have let this happen?

My mind traveled back to that day when I had first seen him. My family and our supporters had been assembled on one side of the courtroom, while his people were assembled on the other. An impression of anxious anticipation, along with a mass jumble of emotions that I couldn't quite single out, were humming along the dark confines of the room, as we waited for him to arrive. 

As he and his lawyer passed where I sat, I noticed that his face appeared oddly smug yet bored at the same time. He seemed as if he was just humoring us with his presence; as if he could be other places and doing other things, instead of being here, standing trial for having raped my sister.

Later on, when he went on the witness stand trading barbs with our lawyer, replying to everything she asked and yet not directly answering any of her questions, I made a conscious effort to stare at the ground; I did that only because I didn't trust myself to look at him just yet. 

As time wore on, I realized- rather suddenly- that though I knew cognitively that their mouths were moving and that sound was indeed coming forth, I really had no clue as to what exactly they were saying. And the more I thought on the matter, the faster I concluded that I really didn't care what lies spewed out of his mouth.

When he spoke again, for whatever reason, my ears inexplicably perked up. As I began to listen, with an uneven sort of calm to what he said, I found that I could detect slight tremors in his voice.   
  
Could he actually be sorry for his undignified actions I wondered? I glanced up to judge for myself.  
  
I was wrong. His voice didn't shake because of guilt, or shame, or even remorse. 

_No_. 

He seemed to be immensely amused. In front of me, I heard my sister inhale sharply, and I knew she realized it too. 

Well- as they say- _that_ was the straw that broke the camels back.  
  
Before I knew what I was doing, I jumped out of my chair.  
  
"You stupid smug son of a bitch," I got out through gritted teeth.  
  
"I _will_ ask you Ms. Lanai, to please take a seat, or you will be charged with contempt."  
  
I watched the judge incredulously.  
  
"But your honor- he's _laughing_." I gestured towards him barely able to control my anger. At that point I made the mistake of glancing over, and actually looking directly at him.  
  
The corner of his lip was turned up, and I saw a glimmer of teeth as he let out a small chuckle.  
  
In my rage, I can barely remember to this day exactly what I said. All I can clearly remember was that I took off my 2 and ¾ inch shoe- and I did it. I flung my pump, with pinpoint accuracy, right into his face. I wasn't satisfied, however, with the crack that I heard, which thinking on it now, probably meant that his nose was broken. _No_. I wanted his blood.

The guards surrounded me and grabbed me around my waist while capturing the offending arm. By that time, the whole courtroom was in an uproar. The judge was futilely trying to restore order, and _he_ was holding his nose in complete and utter astonishment.

Good, I thought.  
  
"You bastard," I screamed. "You better _hope_ they find you guilty, 'cause if I ever see your face just randomly wandering the streets, I swear to God I'm going to kill you."  
  
Even now, I must admit to myself that that was an overly dramatic, but just as equally impressive of an exit.  
  
Because when the guards hauled me down the aisle of the courtroom, and I in turn lashed out against them, the doors closed on the last syllable of my sentence, making my words sound all the more like they were intended to…  
  
…a thinly veiled threat.


	2. The Beginning

**Disclaimer**: I don't want profit, just entertainment.  
  
**Authors Notes**: A big thanks goes out to the few who reviewed; you inspired me to update early. I love feedback, especially complementary ones. Another thing I wanted to comment on was that I think plots for Night World get-togethers are a little too simple. I wanted to write something a bit more complicated. So read on before you think "_RAPE_?"  
  
**Author**: J.A.K *hope you like*  
  
**Rating**: PG-13 (for situations and language)

AngelD: Thank you for reviewing. Believe me when I say I won't keep you in suspense.

Sitara: I'm glad I conveyed her emotions so well. I know you might think.rape? But hold on and read on.

firechild: Thanks for reviewing and I hope I can update soon.

Enough of my blabbering...on with the story!

#_Chapter One_#

The jury had gone on to find him innocent. Too much circumstantial evidence they had said. He had been escorted out of the courtroom by his bodyguards, or _whoever_ those men were that were dressed in all black. He had been given leave by the power of the State of New York. 

One of the more devastating things about the outcome of his verdict was that I had always loved my city; all 5 boroughs. I wasn't born but bread in Queens. My relatives were scattered throughout the Bronx. Some of my closest friends lived in Brooklyn and Staten Island. And Manhattan- _well_-that was my hangout spot. My old high school was located on the upper west side, and it had-in turn- lead me to my sanctuary which was in the village. 

Always I had grown up with the belief that New York City was unbeatable, that it truly was the best city in the world. I grew up with the certainty that NYC was the greatest and most diverse place to live in. 

But on _that_ day- the day the State of New York found him innocent- that was the first day my New York had _ever_ failed me.

Three months after the trial ended, I found myself in Banana Republic, looking for a few complementary summer outfits, but actually desperately hoping to get the ordeal out of my system. As I reached over to pick up a cute black and white halter-top, I saw the face that I _swore_ I would never see again.

I stood still for a moment, unsure of what to do; unsure of what my body _would_ do. I was trembling from repressed rage and simple unvented emotion. _He_ was staring at me with an expression that said: out of all the places in the world, why did _you_ have to be in here. 

Well I felt the same way. 

I put the top down and in 3 quick strides, was in his face.

"You," I whispered. "Don't they have signs on this store that say 'No Rapists Allowed'?"

Seeing him standing there and placed under his watchful eyes, I felt for the second time that my New York had failed me. It was bad enough that they had found him innocent, but how could they have let him get access to a place where people lived and shopped. 

Even as he glared at me with those unforgiving eyes, I surprisingly felt no fear whatsoever. 

Maybe if I had known then what I knew now, I would have been just a _little_ bit scared, because—if nothing else—he  was much worse than a rapist.

"I am _not_ a rapist," he spat. "And I _really_ don't appreciate having my nose broken by some hu-" he halted "by some woman."

Truly shocked that he could think for a moment that I cared about what he appreciated I replied:

"And I'll break it again if you get any closer to me." Feeling the rush of sweet adrenaline loosen my already loose lips, I continued to speak with a false sense of bravado. 

"Did you think I was playing around when I said I would kill you?" I stepped closer to him. "One day when they find the body of a six foot three white male with green eyes, I'll confess…it was me. And then the police will say: 'That's okay miss, we understand- you killed a rapist- he's not actually a person, so technically what you did doesn't qualify as a crime.'"

His eyes had flared faintly, as if he wasn't used to being spoken to like that.

"You better be careful of what you say _little girl_. I might just take that as a threat." He bared his teeth slightly, as if to intimidate me.

"Shut Up."

He watched me with a face that silently asked me if that was the best I could come up with.

"That's right, you heard me. And as for taking what I said as a threat, well you can take it anyway you'd like to take it." 

Seeing the absolute indignation that arose in his eyes, truly made my day complete. I turned, satisfied for the moment that I had gotten the last word with that monster.

Only until rational thought replayed in my mind what had just transpired, did I begin to panic slightly. 

_'Why_ did you just engage in conversation with that scum?' I asked myself. 'Just _leave_.' 

As I started walking back towards the top, prepared to pay for it, I felt an arm swing me around. It was him again. 

_Oh My God_. 

The same fingers that he'd used to force himself on my sister were wrapped around my forearm.

"Get your filthy hands off of me," I wrenched my arm out of his grip. 

I became aware of the fact that his eyes were now astringent, and had dilated to a point that was almost ridiculous. A slight tint of silver colored his irises as his jaw clenched.

"Do you have any _idea_ under God's green earth who you're speaking to?"

"If you mean a rapist? Yeah. I figured _that_ part out 5 months ago. If you mean someone seemingly important enough that they need bodyguards to protect them" I rolled my eyes, noncommittally "then I really don't give a flying fuck."

He stepped closer, adding to his height.

"You bitch," he began clenching and unclenching his fists. Looking at his hands, I noticed for the first time that he wore a ring. The same ring my sister had spoken about all those months ago. His hand flipped over and I saw the identifiable black rose.

"Nice ring." I half- pointed accusatorily at him. "I _love_ the meaning behind-"

He folded his arms, cutting off my sentence with his own words.

"You love the meaning, you say?" His eyebrows lifted a bit, and that familiar arrogant grin was plastered on his face once again. "Well tell me then_._ What does it mean?"

"It _means_ you're not from the human world." 

His arms loosened and hung at his sides, and he looked slightly startled. "Then educate me. If I'm not from the human world, which world am I from exactly?"

"That's easy." I said, bitterness lacing through every word as if it was a familiar friend. "You _couldn't_ be from the human world because- well…you're from the jackass world." I narrowed my eyes. "That is the exact same ring my sister told us about. Why didn't you wear it during the trial? Wait- I know why. You knew that the judge would find you guilty."

I knew the chances of the juries' decision being changed on the account of a simple ring were slim to none, but I just wanted something to throw in his face.

"I don't need these false accusations told to me by some low class, low breed, _untrained_ fool. I'm getting the hell out of this city."

"If you can, get out of the state too and make New York a better place"

He took out what looked like a cell phone walkie- talkie. "Bring the car around and tell Thierry that I'm going to be a bit late."

And that _should_ have been it. He should have left the store, and I should have been left there thinking about the injustices of our legal system. 

But _no_.

Before he exited the store, I chanced taking a glimpse into his eyes. And a glimpse though it was, I really looked into them. I saw what appeared to be a storm brewing, complete with clouds and rain. Then I felt a deep suction and almost physical paralysis as I stared further. For about 9 tenths of a second I had a quick peek into his soul. And inside that monsoon I saw that what he spoke was indeed the truth.

…but there was no way. My sister had_ seen_ his face; hell, she even saw that peculiar ring. There wasn't anything to question. 

It had just been a long day I told my self. Too much stress was all.

That _had_ to be it, because, as I stood there staring in shock at the back of his retreating form, the only thought that could formulate in my irrational mind was:

'He didn't do it'. 

**An**** 2**: Reviews are greatly appreciated and muchly adored!


	3. Questions

**Disclaimer**: Same as last chapter. No profit, etc.  
  
**Author**: J.A.K  
  
**Rating**: PG-13/R (I changed it to PG-13 because no real language _or_ situations have made their appearance yet.)  
  
**Author's Notes**: I am sooooooooooo, soooooooooooooo sorry for taking more than two months to update. It will never happen again. The only thing I can say in my defense is that there were tests, writers block, other stories, and of course- the thing I call '_The Disease'_ A.K.A laziness. This chapter isn't as long as I would want it to be, but my sister desperately wanted an update and the guilt for not posting finally took its tow. I would understand your anger, because I too hate it when people start a story and then drop off the face of the earth... but just bare with me. Like I said it won't happen again. I already have pages and pages of material written for the future, I just need to figure out my transition scenes.

Sitara: I _have_ updated and you _will_ find out! No- really. Thank you _so_ much for the review and I'm delighted that I've gotten your interest.

AngelD: Was it intense? *grins* I haven't updated as soon as you'd probably have liked, but it's here!

Leopardess: Wow. I didn't mean for you to lose the ability to speak. I didn't know that I only accepted signed reviews so thanks for telling me. Keep reading! 

Bruised Heart: Thanks!

Werepanther: I know. Honestly though, this fic is pulling me in so many directions that it could end up any where. 

firechild: I know the rape thing was weird, but hopefully you'll continue to see what it's really all about. I love Banana Republic too- though it's really all about The Gap. 

DulceAmbrosia: I will keep writing more! Thanks for the review.

faerie babe: Now there actually is another chapter. This might not be your idea of soon, but it's an update. 

AnthyRose: Thanks for agreeing with me, and I hope you do keep a look out for the following updates.

Enough of my blabbering...on with the story!

#_Chapter 2_#

My eyes wandered heavenward. It was drizzling softly, but I knew that the wetness on my face was only partially due to the water falling from the sky.

Even though it was pitch black, I could clearly make out the silhouettes that invaded my surroundings. I briefly wondered why that was so. 

At that moment, a wicked stab of lightening struck the ground, and there- I knew- was my answer. 

Seconds later a powerful clap of thunder rung my ears.

Seeing the anger of the lightening, and the force with which the thunder released itself from heaven, I knew the moment should have been awesome simply because of the wild unprocessed fury of nature. The moment should have been the type that you wanted to catch in the palms of your hands, like you would with a butterfly, and in similar manner, never let it go.

But I did want to let it go. The pain that suffused my body was spoiling the moment. It was so intense that I began to lose feeling in my upper register. Numbness spread throughout my stomach and gripped it in an unrelenting wrench. I didn't know where I was or how I had gotten there, but I did know the source of my anguish- of my hurt.

I realized dimly that this was what grief felt like; real and true inconsolable grief. It was so physical in its capacity, that having a knife repeatedly shoved into my belly would be unequal in comparison. 

But just like the consequences of having a knife impaling one's stomach, so were those same consequences now…because I wanted to die.

"_Why_?" I screamed. "Why would you do this?"

As the wind carried my voice along the depths of the damp air, I began to run.

And run.

And run.

I ran forever, trying to escape myself, but not knowing quite how to do so.

I stopped as suddenly as I had begun my flight and stared heavenward again. Uncaring of who I was addressing or what omnipotent power I was angering I began to scream again.

"Take _me_ you idiots, take me." I started to flail my arms with an acute purpose but yet with all the helplessness of a distraught person.

"You can have me, just give him back." My knees wobbled and I sunk to the ground, but that didn't hitch the breath in my lungs. I repeated myself over and over again, as though my words were some sort of mantra.

Finally when my throat was sore and I could scream no more, I let my face fall and touch the ground. I felt the lids over my eyes become heavy, and before the darkness claimed me I whispered out a final "Give me back Kailand."

I sprung up from my bed, bathed in sweat. 

It was just a dream? 

I slowly slid back down, uneasy and unsure of my surroundings.

There was my teddy bear. My other doll was right next to it. The lamp was on its table next to the alarm clock. 

Three O'clock in the morning, it read.

"Same time again." I muttered, willing my body to relax.

In doing so my mind unwound as well, letting a whole army of questions meander their way through my head.

Why have I been having the same dream over and over again for the last three weeks? Why do I keep waking up at exactly three o'clock in the morning after the said dreams?

Though I didn't want to let my thoughts travel in that direction, it found the destination of the most important question of all.

Who was Kailand? 

***********************

"_Must_ you do this every time we meet?" Thierry's exasperated voice traveled clearly across the expanse of his spacious living room. His mansion was located in one of the five boroughs that made up New York City, known as Queens. More specifically, the well kept quiet neighborhood the house was located was known as Forrest Hills Gardens.

"We meet because I _want_ to meet, and don't you _ever_ forget that." My own voice was one filled with varying threads of hostility and malice, because that was the way I liked it. It struck fear and coercion into the hearts and minds of those who heard it—and that too was the way I liked it. The only thing I didn't like was the fact that my carefully trained voice could never have its desired effect on one particular person. 

That person was Thierry Descoudres. 

In _all_ other cases, except his, if not my voice, then my eyes—well to put it plainly—scared people.

That was the annoying thing about having a member of daybreak for family.

"Kailand, these are different times." His eyes bore into mine "Can we at least _act_ like cousins for the rest of your stay."

I paced the length of the floor, watching him through narrowed eyes as he sat easily in what was probably a million dollar wrought iron chair.

"_Cousins_?" I asked indignantly. "So we're _cousins_ now?" I stopped to stand in front of him. "Shouldn't I be bowing to you like every other damn minion in this place and calling you '_My Lord'_."

He rolled his eyes. "Are we going to have this discussion again? I've already told you, repeatedly, that your title holds just as much importance as mine." He folded his arms. "Just because you were turned after me means absolutely nothing."

I examined him carefully, making sure stupid hadn't started calling itself Thierry.

"That isn't the truth and you know it. They've been calling _you_ 'My Lord' for as long as I can remember. Not to mention that the worth of your title escalated in value when Maya died and made you the oldest vampire in the world." My lips faced down, taking on the shape of an unpleasant frown. "I just want to _bite_ one of those damn ass kissers who are oh-so eager to serve 'Lord Thierry." My voice trailed off with mocking undertones. I paused for a few moments, visualizing what it would be like to act out my words.

Thierry's eyes crinkled with amusement. "So it always comes back to this does it? Who can command more respect?" His gaze scaled mine as if measuring my response "If it means anything to you, I don't _want_ to be called 'My Lord'.

The lines of my narrowed eyes deepened even further. "I hate you."

That last contemptuous statement must have done it. 

Thierry let his head roll back, making his laughter bounce and echo off of the glass constructed walls.

At least _he_ found the matter entertaining.

I sat down waiting for the last traces of his laughter to leave. He wiped the corners of his eyes slowly. Finally he sobered enough to be serious.

When he spoke, his words interrupted my wandering thoughts like a sharp piece of cedar wood.

"Tell me once more about this human girl whose sister claimed that you raped her."

Not this again. "What more is there to tell? We had a chance encounter at that store Banana Republic, and she proceeded to christen me with her fast talking New York mouth."

I had apparently left myself wide open. "Faster than yours?"

Ignoring his comment I continued. "Like I said, there is nothing to talk about. The girl and her whole family are delusional." 

"But she recognized the ring."

I lifted my shoulders in a motion that was too refined to be called a shrug.

"Humans are making designs like the one on my ring all the time. It's more likely that she saw something similar in the store, than _you_ thinking that she knows about the Night World."

He sat forward and crossed his leg. "I never said she knew about the Night World. But it's obvious that she knows about the design of the ring."

A ripple of impassiveness settled on my features. The tightness of my jaw was perhaps the only indication that I disliked his remark. "Are you saying you believe her?"

Thierry sighed. "No, I'm not saying I believe her." He took a sip from a glass that had been sitting on the desk in front of him. "I'm saying the girl's sister believes _you_ were the one who raped her. And _no_ she's not delusional."

I began to get irritated. "I don't want to hear this. The idea that somebody used _my_ form as a guise to rape the girl's sister is ridiculous." I flung my fingers in semi-wild gesticulations. "I mean why would someone do it in the first place? And if the person got it in their mind to do so, how could they be foolish enough to use my face for _their_ cover."

The plains of his forehead furrowed. "You're speaking in the singular. Who ever did this isn't working alone."

I sat back closing my eyes briefly. "And you're speaking in the affirmative as if this even happened." I sat up "Thierry think. If this so-called group managed to pull what you're saying off, they wouldn't use my face. It's too recognizable."

He uncrossed his leg. "I think that was the point. They want _you_."

I let his words sink into my brain for a moment, and then cast the disturbing thoughts out, labeling them insane. "I don't want to hear anything more on this subject." I stood up preparing to leave.

"So that's it." Even though my back was facing him, I knew the look on his face was one of concern. "I come to this loud as sin city to resolve this matter and you're running away because you don't like what you hear."

I swept the vase that was resting on the grand piano with my hand, in a quick, angry motion. It shattered into tiny emendable fragments as it hit the wall. "I am _not_ running away. I've simply had it up to _here_ with your infernal and might I add, ludicrous accusations." I turned to face him. "And as far as I'm concerned the matter _is_ resolved."

Turning around again, I hurriedly made my way towards the exit. "This _will_ catch up to you. At least be ready to meet whatever this is all about, when it stands up to stare you in the face."

I paused. "You know, I might not be from New York, but I intend to stay. I'd advise that you, on the other hand, get the hell out. Go back to L.A. Thierry. Your business here is done."

I resumed walking, and left.

**AN**** part 2**: Reviews are greatly appreciated and muchly adored! Good, bad, doesn't matter. Naturally, I love the good stuff, but I also need to know what I can improve on. 


	4. Interlude

**Disclaimer**: Same as last chapter. No profit, etc.

**Author's Notes**: The situation is that I moved to a new house and lost my book where I had written everything down for this story. After that happened, I became so discouraged I wanted to stop writing this fic altogether (b/c I had already written so much). But b/c I recently re-read the reviews I got (which were great), and I re-read my personal bit about despising authors who drop off the face of the earth- I decided I should keep going. So here, at 12:10am (Eastern Time), I'm posting what some might call an Interlude (though it's not really, I just call it that b/c it's so short). I know it's not much after having not seen anything for eight consecutive months, but it's all I have at the moment. I'm not going to promise anything this time, but I will try my hardest to write as far as this story will take me. A real update should come out soon (as in tomorrow) but here's just a little something to let you know I'm still alive.  
  
**Author**: J.A.K  
  
**Rating**: PG-13/R (I changed it to PG-13 because no real language *or* situations have made their appearance yet.)  
  
**Summary**: What would you do if your sister's rapist turned out to be your soulmate? This is the story of a girl who had to answer that question.

Elizabeth: Thank You!

Yamino.Tamashii@ntlworld.com: Well… here's what happens next.

Rhiannon:I finally wrote more *cheers*

Redaura: I could say someone set him up, but you'd have to read more to find out for sure.

scrawny asian: Thanks for reviewing and liking the story. They'll meet soon enough.

cm-scribbler0617: Since I just explained what took me so long, I don't think I have to say it again. But personally I'll tell you sorry. Thanks for your review.

Enough of my blabbering...on with the story!

Enjoy!

#_chapter 3a_# 

I dashed out of my single person dorm room, and ran straight into the arms of a safer and more welcoming night. The gentle humming of unidentifiable sounds and echoes of said sounds filled my ears with the symphonic melody of a sweet and serene calm…and for a moment I wondered if I had ever had the dream; if I had ever been bothered by the fabrications of my subconscious mind.

I waited five minutes at the UT station for the next arriving train and gladly stepped onto the E. I glanced around and sat in the furthest seat away from anyone who was occupying space in the car. I leaned the back of my head against the train window, forcing myself to be comfortable and at ease.

I felt my shoulders unwind and unhinge as I began to relax. There was really no one milling around the place at four o'clock in the morning, but I knew there was sure to be some action and some sign of life in Times Square.

Thirty five minutes and one persistent panhandler later, I walked out of the train, across the platform, up the stairs, and into the "livest" borough of the city.

Manhattan was most definitely the place one went to blow of steam. Manhattan was the place where everyone could forget- at least momentarily- any of their problems. 

Before I proceed any further with this story, I need to explain right now that prior to meeting _him_, prior to being led down a path filled with nothing less than absolute confusion, there was what I will always call... 'the beginning of the end'; the beginning of a new structure, a new hierarchy, and most certainly a new era. It was also the end of ignorance, the end of secrecy, and the end of truth.

It was then and there the end of life, and the beginning of death.

**An**** 2**: Reviews are greatly appreciated and muchly adored!


	5. Understanding

**Disclaimer**: Same as last chapter. No profit, etc.  
  
**Author**: J.A.K  
  
**Rating**: PG-13/R (I changed it to PG-13 because no real language *or* situations have made their appearance yet.) ...this chapter has a little swearing..."  
  
**Summary**: What would you do if your sister's rapist turned out to be your soulmate? This is the story of a girl who had to answer that question.  
  
**Author's Note**: A little bit rushed, and not as good as I'd like it, but it's all I can produce with such limited time (I have a competition tomorrow, and a wedding on Sunday), but hopefully it's good enough.  
  
Redaura: That's the young woman, who has only been revealed to you so far as Ms. Lanai.   
  
Lady Fire eyes: Thanks for the words of encouragement and thanks for understanding.  
  
Zabella: I sincerely hope so.

Enough of my blabbering...on with the story!

Enjoy!

#_Chapter Three B_#

  
The door closed with a nearly combustible bang. However, to my immense surprise, it flared open only seconds later.

"Is everything okay in here sir?"

I shut my eyes lightly, feeling the tips of my lashes tickle the surface of my face.

Everything was _not_ okay. There was word that a meeting had been called where all leaders of every Night World faction had supposedly assembled to speak of "Past Millennium" issues. Sources were shaky and information was tight, but from what I'd gathered, The Council along with its followers, weren't too thrilled about their recently affronted chance to reign as kings on their respective thrones, built on human death. 

_No_...The Millennium hadn't been the appointed time for battle; and because it wasn't, it had everyone anxious in their uncertainty as to when the prophesized clash of the worlds would come.

My job was to stay attentive and watch for any suspicious activity or signs that would give clues for how, where, and when it would begin.

Opening my eyes, I looked up inquisitively at who I knew happened to be a relatively new guard.

"Why did you take this job?"

I realized the question came from left field, but I couldn't help myself. 

The guard- _Erry_ as he said he liked to be called- was the very picture of proper composure, though it was clear he was confused. 

"Well..." He glanced heavenward as if gathering his thoughts. "I took this job because I knew it would be both an honor and a privilege to serve for a Lord of the Night World" He paused and added a smile that was filled with a little bit of awe "Who just happens to be the oldest living vampire on earth."

I watched him closely unsure of whether to be amused or uncomfortable.

Sitting up in my chair I crossed my legs and propped my intertwined fingers on my lap. "_That_ was certainly the text book answer." He colored slightly. "Now _really_- why did you want this job?"

Erry cleared his throat and straightened his tie before responding. "You pay well, you treat us well, and—if I may be so bold—you're a pleasant person to be around in general."

I felt that that was a reasonable enough answer, but yet my shoulders refused to release any of its tension. There was no extenuating or exacerbating detail that highlighted him above the others, but still I persisted.

"Do you like the area in which you are currently patrolling?" I paused "It's different from L.A. in many ways but similar in others." I tipped my head up. "What do you think?"

"I find it really soothing here." He replied smoothly. "About five minutes back I was even taking a walk around the area to enjoy the scenery."

My head nodded slightly in agreement to his last statement, but stopped when my mind sharpened in awareness.

"Where were you walking?"

His eyes unfocused as he considered.

"Around that broad strip of road called Northern Boulevard."

Somewhere in the recesses of my mind, a voice whispered "_a-ha_!"

I unwound my fingers, and tried to appear flippant as I grasped the arms of my chair.

With forced nonchalance I continued.

"Isn't that about twenty blocks from here?"

His eyes widened almost imperceptibly and his gaze became fixed on the glass wall behind me. "I think that's about right."

"How did you get here so fast then?" I knew exactly what he saw as my brain told my face to appear innocently confused.

"Vampire legs and all that..." He trailed off his sentence but must have seen by my expression that I needed more. "You _know_." He concluded, and gave me what I'm sure he thought to be a conspiring wink.

I forced assurance on my features and sat back.

"Yes—I know."

His eyes became imploring. "Can I return to my post now?"

My thoughts were merging together and were forming to make a gigantic whirl wind. 

I was almost mentally unable to form complete sentences at the moment. 

"Yes of course."

He turned to leave.

"Erry, what is your full name." 

He paused in his strides.

"I wasn't even aware that you knew _half_ of my name."

I felt my voice tighten with anticipation, but pushed calmness to enter the surface of my lips. My legs slackened, and I twisted my grip so tightly that the metal began to take mold and take the shape of my finger.

"I make it a point to know all of my employees." 

He was silent for about ten seconds, but then shrugged resignedly as though coming to a decision.

"Erebus, sir." As he turned, his face became partially revealed.

Conviction came and settled into the depths of my still heart.

"Thank you."

His mouth curved up fractionally and then he twisted back around.

"Can I leave now?"

Already captivated by my own thoughts, I barely heard what he said. I gave a short grunt of concession and let the sound of his footsteps lull me out of a deep setting reverie. 

In Night World Mythology, I remembered that there had been two siblings: Night and Erebus. _And,_ if memory served me right, they were both the children of Chaos.

Tiny beads of sweat began to line my forehead as a well of unused panic bubbled inside the shell of my chest.

Question upon question plagued me, but my most pressing query was, how did one amass a resistance army in less than two hours?  
  
*********************************

I had left Thierry's temporary place of residence, only to wind up in the most god forsaken place on the planet:

A crowded bar in Times Square.

That was over an hour ago and I was three tequila shots past becoming what I already was; drunk.

I was currently positioned insecurely on a stool, nursing my blood-spiked drink, when some loud as fuck assholes decided to ban together and sit next to my seat. From their overly enthused and easy-going attitude, I could tell that they weren't from around here.

_Okay_. I knew that _I _wasn't exactly a registered resident of the city, but really...was there a sign that read 'All annoying tourists- come join Kailand here'.

Trying to remember why I had come here in the first place, I began weighing all the advantages of attending this bar, starting from the most to least.

At the middle minimum of advantages, the establishment in its own right was very well kept.

At the bare minimum of advantages, the management was owned by Night People.

The general Night World populace was _extremely_ irritating all by themselves... but when the adage of humans were thrown into the mix, a ball ground ripe for potentially exasperating possibilities, occured.

At least no one recognized me, I thought; or if they did, they didn't have the gall or the nerve to approach me.

That was until three minutes later when I received a note, given to me by the bartender.

I started to read it, but the words, began blurring together.

Around my fifth attempt at mumbling aloud _and_ thinking at the same time, I became frustrated.

"Don't people know how to send messages telepathically anymore?" I yelled.

Many patrons around me halted in whatever it was they were doing and immediately arrested me with a mixture of confused and accusatory eyes.

I rolled my own eyes (_especially_ at the other Night People) and got up.

"That does it." I mumbled winding out of my stool. 

I walked to the person who was nearest to the furthest person who had heard my outburst.

"Can you read this for me?"

I barely glanced at her face, but felt appeased—even through my drunken stupor—because she had taken the paper from me.

She looked it over once before opening her mouth.

"It say's:  
  
Chaos is coming,   
run from the night   
Run from _them_  
but run from the light   
Run to a place where to give   
is to respond   
Into the safe arms of a   
_more_ than blessed bond."

She looked up at me expectantly, but was seemingly surprised to see that I was mirroring her own expression.

"_What_?" she asked.

I could smell and see for the first time that she was just as inebriated as I was—even more so. Amazingly enough, _somewhere_ in the fissure of my mind, I wondered, almost soberly, how a _human_ woman could hold her liquor better than I could.

I shook my head slightly, remembering what I wanted to say. "All those words fit on that?"

She didn't laugh or even pause momentarily to oblige me.

She simply asked me why I looked so familiar. Her eyes were glazed and I thought maybe alcohol wasn't the only reason for her high. 

When her query reached my ears, I thought maybe she wasn't human after all, because that was the exact question I wanted to ask her. I was more than positive I knew her from somewhere, though at the moment, it didn't register how. But before I could open my mouth to inquire further on the matter, before I could even form the words to speak, an ear splitting scream entered the space of the bar. It was quickly followed by an explosion; or what sounded distinctly like one.

That seemed to be the appropriate time for my exit. The last thing I needed was for Thierry to blame what ever was behind the source of this confusion on me. Even further from the thought of such an irritating encounter, was the prospect of him trying to preach to me about things I didn't give two shits about.

I had to get out of here.

**An**** 2**: Reviews are greatly appreciated and muchly adored!


	6. The Night World

**Disclaimer**: Same as last chapter. No profit, etc.  
  
**Author**: J.A.K  
  
**Rating**: PG-13/R (I changed it to PG-13 because no real language _or_ situations have made their appearance yet)  
  
**Summary**: What would you do if your sister's rapist turned out to be your soulmate? This is the story of a girl who had to answer that question.  
  
**Author's Note**: Sorry about the delay. Here's a little something to wet your appetite for what I have in store- it's a big one. The next chapter will be out soon (like a week) so don't think "Damn, I have to wait like another three months for this stupid story to continue."  
  
On a side- 1) I graduated High School baby!!!! Off to my dream college!  
       2) Look for me (if you want to) on the Fourth of July at 9:00 p.m. (eastern time) where me and my choir will be singing America the Beautiful with Kelly Clarkson (who's okay I guess).  
  
Redaura: The girl at the beginning of the story talking about her sister's rape is the same girl at the beginning of chapter two, is the same girl speaking in the interlude, is the same girl being spoken to by Him in the last bit of chapter 3b, is the same girl speaking here in this chapter. Don't worry. Once I'm allowed to give away the names, then I will put said names at the beginning of each new narrative.  
  
Lady Fire Eyes: Thank You for liking my prophesy (even though the lay out didn't come out quite the way I inticipated...).  
  
cm-scribbler0617: Yes she is. Thank You.  
  
Sharmeen: Thank you (and I really mean it).

Anyways…Enough of my Ramblings. On with the story!!

#_Chapter Four_#

I turned my head towards the source of the screams, and would realize much later on that fate had a funny and sometimes cruel way of working; because when I turned my head back, the young man was gone. But I thought nothing of it or him at the time. I just shrugged my shoulders and continued blissfully along my goal of elevating my already heightened state of senses. Senses that were betrayed by foreign substances, and substances that made me see the world in a haze of varying colors, where everything felt good, and _nothing_ had to make sense because those things didn't matter. All that mattered was the current time and place and situation. A situation, had I been sober enough to realize, was getting more and more out of control.

For instance, in the streets…there was pandemonium. Everyone was running. So I ran with the crowd, straight into the waiting arms of an even bigger explosion of confusion. It was cooler out here, and the sudden change of temperature caused by the wide span of open space temporarily knocked a bit of sense and focus in me. For the first time since I had inhaled, I took acute notice of my surroundings.

There were men and women with strange balls of orange and yellow energy coming from the confines of their palms. People seemed to have skipped the evolutionary process by a few million years, as normal looking human beings morphed into all different types of animals. I stopped immediately in my tracks as a man that had been in front of me was taken by another man who had extremely long teeth. He sunk his teeth into the neck of the stunned man and seemed to be drinking his blood.

I closed my eyes and opened them slowly. Even in my less than keen state, terror was able to cut through the borders of my intoxicated mind. Maybe I had swallowed a little too deeply I reasoned; maybe I had drunk just a little too hard, because suddenly the world was literally turned upside down. This was all actually happening. Those were real screams of horror, just like those were real pools of death.

Somehow, even through the reality of all that was occurring, I was able to joke with myself. If _only_ adrenaline could be bottled and sold as the anti-serum for being dunk; because with the awareness of one's life being in danger, and the speed of a gold winning sprinter, I was down what seemed to be the only empty street, and out.

Halfway down the block however, I realized that there were voices around the corner and an overwhelming sense of power coming from those whom the voices belonged to. I heard the voices quiet suddenly, and I stopped, too scared to move and be found. The voices resumed in intensity though not in their decibel of sound. 

  
After staying rooted to that position, I became conscious of the fact that whoever they were, they were arguing—passionately. I found myself listening, despite my better judgment, and soon was aware of the words that they were saying.

  
"What are you _talking_ about you idiot? Do you have a trace of logic in your body?" This came from Voice One.

  
"Yes I _am_ being logical; and if you could only think with a little foresight you would see the wisdom of my words." That was from Voice Two.

  
"The wisdom of your _words_? The _wisdom_ of your _words_?" The speaker's voice rose with each utterance. "The only thing I see here is a low-class, untrustworthy _fool_ who talked all of us into holding a meeting in the most open street corner within a fifty block radius."

  
The recipient of those insults took them in stride and continued their point with even more conviction. "Where would you propose we have it, locked up in some sub-level cave where human ears can't hear?" The speaker seemed to be waiting for a response. When none was forthcoming the voice continued. "The time for hiding is over. The Night World is all around them and Chaos has arisen."

  
A new voice spoke. "Speaking of who is _suspiciously_ absent from this marked time of celebration."

  
"Who cares?" Voice Two spoke again. "All that matters is that it is done. I am assuring you on behalf of me and all my people, that he is not a threat. There is no way the enemy would let him join their ranks after he has been publicly discredited. No one but his cousin has even an inkling of what we are doing; and by the time he might be able to figure anything out it will be entirely too late."

  
There was a growl, presumably by Voice One, but there were no more objections to whatever it was they were talking about.

  
"So the matter is settled then?" Silence was his answer. "_Good_. However, I must still remind you all to be extremely careful. _They_ are everywhere and have infiltrated almost every group of our Brotherhood. We will never discuss what we have spoken of tonight unless we are all present, as such is the occasion in this instance."

  
The more inquisitive side of me wanted to listen to the discussion until it was completely over, but I couldn't. It just wasn't smart to wait for them to disband, giving them a chance to find my hiding spot. So I ran down the street and into the arms of a less than welcoming…but safer night.

**An**** part 2**: Reviews are greatly appreciated and muchly adored!


	7. Kailand

**Disclaimer**: Same as last chapter. No profit, etc.  
  
**Author**: J.A.K  
  
**Rating**: PG-15  
  
**Summary**: What would you do if your sister's rapist turned out to be your soulmate? This is the story of a girl who had to answer that question.  
  
**Author's Note**: Nothing much to say, due to the fact that my chapter's out on time. All I can really think of to write is that if you're a Smallville fan, I have a new story coming out that will be the continuation of a fabulous piece done by Debi. It will be very long, and extremely satisfying to those of you who are in love with CHlark (if you like Chloe and Clark as a couple, holla back... uh- I mean... respond in kind *grins*). Oh yeah, I have to give out a warning and say that the story does border on the NC-17 side. But I promise you it's not smut. It's just a natural release of teenage hormones.  
  
Sharmeen: It feels really good to update on time. When I don't (I'm not sure about any one else) there's this gnawing feeling at that back of my mind. I know the last chapter was confusing, but there's a huge scandal (that unfortunately has to be a secret) going on within the ranks of the Night World.  
  
Elven Mistress: Thank You for loving it and reviewing.  
  
Redaura: I did it! A week has come and gone, and I've updated on time. P.S.- Thanks for giving up congrats on that other stuff. Even though I felt like I was gonna piss in my pants, I got through it (along with the rest of my choir) and had a great time. To dispel all rumors I must say that Kelly Clarkson is a really sweet person. By the by: Carson Daly is H-O-T-T hot in real life (don't give me that look, he is).  
  
Rocket: Thanks for reviewing and I hope you got what you wanted.

  
Enough of my blabbering...on with the story!

#_Chapter Five_#

It was three hours later, and I was almost at the check point that I had made for myself before leaving the bar. But it was at that precise moment that I heard it.

The scream wasn't like the ones I had been hearing all around me. It was somehow familiar and _extremely_ loud. Loud enough to temporarily shatter the barriers I had placed around my mind.

I silently cursed myself and my still drunken body for allowing my curiosity to control me, and headed in the direction of the voice.

As I walked toward the street that opened into a major intersection, I caught light of where the source of commotion was coming from. There, locked in the arms of what I presumed to be another vampire, was the same girl that was from the bar. She struggled desperately, lashing out against a grip that must have felt like solid iron.

Not understanding what the reasoning was behind my sudden need to intervene, I quickly cast it off as my feelings of obligation to help someone who had previously helped me.

I walked calmly over to where they were.

"Are you quite finished?" 

The vampire's head jerked up and looked at me quizzically.

"No," he responded firmly.

I could feel the immediacy of my anger spill over my composure and into my eyes, dilating the pupils until they were glazed over with a fine layer of silver. Feeling bored with the man who was foolish enough to oppose me, I asked in a very distracted sort of way if he really felt that he worthy of my attention.

He blinked a few times, and then smiled with an arrogance that I knew would result in his death. "Who the _fuck_ are you jackass?" The girl tried to pull away and he applied what I knew was bone breaking pressure. "Don't you see that this is a freaking free for all?" He showed his fangs and slid his tongue along them in a way that he _must_ have thought was menacing. "Now leave before you make me angry." 

Before he got a chance to turn his body away form me, I had extricated the girl from his grasp and took his throat in mine. I went ahead and called upon a small well of my power, just to show him who his betters were. 

_Amazingly_ enough, it felt as if the alcohol had washed itself completely from my system.

"If you knew who you were talking to, I'm sure you would be scared shitless right now." I gave my own sort of grin that could never really be called a smile and licked my lips.

"But because your brain appears to be incapable of recognizing class when it sees it, I'm going to help you along." The man froze up against the wall that he was currently being pressed against. I could smell the tidal waves of fear rolling off of him as if it were water rolling off a ducks back. I knew he realized who I was, and I knew that it scared him. It made me feel good that I was the source of his fear. It made me feel in control. 

"Just in case you didn't know, I _am_ your Lord and master."

The man's eyes grew to twice their normal size as he cut off my speech. "Y-you, you're Kailand."

I smiled now out of true pleasure. "Yes. Regrettably enough for you though, I am already familiar with my own name." I opened my mouth again, able to continue the cat and mouse game for an immeasurable length of time. I quickly shut it, however, when a loud noise that sounded like a barely repressed whimper, broke through the fortification of my ego.

I looked at the girl, almost forgetting that she was there and absentmindedly wandering why she had stuck around.

The man seemed to take my momentary aversion of attention as a sign to escape. Unfortunately for him, it didn't work.

I grabbed him by his collar and delivered a mental blow so strong that it knocked the vampire unconscious on the spot.

My eyes went back to the young woman who was kneeling before me.

"As much as I love that _more_ than appropriate position, I must ask you if your legs won't get cramped that way."

That comment appeared to have snapped her out of whatever bit of terror she was trapped in.

She got up slowly, and gave me a measuring look.

"So are you gonna kill me, or is rape more your specialty?" The venom that was laced in her words assured me that she wasn't humoring me.

"I just saved your life, w_hich_, in case you didn't notice, was not on my list of things that I _had_ to do."

She glanced down both sides of the street, which I noticed were strangely empty.

"Then why do it?" Her gestures became accentuated by her hands, which were flying wildly. "Why save me? I _hate_ you remember."

My eyes narrowed. "How could you hate me? You don't even know me."

Her eyes reciprocated my actions. "How convenient of you to forget my face already. The least you could do is _remember_ the person who broke your nose."

That remark was enough to make me lose my temper in a way that would undoubtedly affect those closest to my position, negatively. I was positive though, that nobody who had a brain and was in a ten mile radius, would appreciate being knocked unconscious for something that they didn't do.

"_You_?"

Her teeth flashed in the night as her lips split to form a nasty looking smile.

"That's right. _Me_."

My jaw and my fists clenched. Always stay in control, I reminded myself, never show your frustration to anyone.

I forced relaxation over my features and snorted.

"Of course I forgot you. The amount of alcohol I ingested and my _more_ than capable brain are a constant reminder that rough bitches are a dime a dozen, not worthy of my time or memory."

She raised her hand to slap me, and I felt satisfaction ripple through my body. I caught her fist easily with my fingers, and shoved her against the wall until our bodies were touching in a way that any on looker might have assumed to be intimate.

She raised her other hand, and I caught that too, seizing both her wrists in my grasp and holding them over her head.

"You _don't_ want this." I assured her, staring straight into her eyes. "And even if you did," I snorted again "you could never handle it."

She thrust her chin up and out, and said, calmer than any person I'd ever threatened: "I'm sure _you_ want this, but _I_ know the only way you could _ever_ get it is by FORCING YOURSELF ON ME LIKE YOU DID MY SISTER."

Though my grip didn't loosen I felt myself go a little numb with shock.

Not only had her voice rung in the cavities of my ear, but it resonated deeply in the fissures of my mind.

All of sudden I didn't give a damn about preserving my composure, all I wanted were answers.

I felt my teeth lock together in a grip that made me grimace. My free hand wrapped around her throat, applying damaging pressure to her air passage, but not enough to suffocate.

Yet.

"How did you do that?" My voice was an intense whisper, like any calm before the storm.

She opened her mouth, but I didn't give her a chance to speak.

_"How_ did you do that?" I registered absently that I had pushed her further into the brick wall.

"I- i-" But then she abruptly stopped.

She gave another one of those puzzled stares before closing her eyes with a slow drawn out sigh.

Why the—didn't she notice that I could kill her at any second?

But then I felt it.

I also felt the horror that accompanied my newest revelation, and was momentarily betrayed by my teachings; because it hadn't happened the way everyone said it did. There weren't any fake ass pink sparks—a result of what they had said was immediate contact—and the two of us weren't off floating on cloud nine.

It actually, came about more gradually—and to be honest… it felt kind of good.

But feeling good was one thing; liking it was another. And _even_ if I had liked it, I didn't have time for it. It was simply unacceptable.

So I pulled away from her, and told her to run from here as fast and hard as she could.

"No," she said stepping closer to me. I stepped back.

"_First,_ you let me touch you, then you truthfully answer me one thing."

I sighed, weary with the whole night and the way everything had unfolded.

"Agreed."

With that said, she took one sure step forward and was again within inches of my body. Her hand traveled along the side of my face and rested on my cheek.

I realized, as I was really looking at her for the first time, that her eyes were a deep rich shade of brown. 

I saw my own eyes reflected in her irises.

"Did you rape my sister?"

I considered lying, but became conscious of the fact that somehow she would know if I were. So I responded with the truth.

"No."

Her face contorted briefly, and she seemed to be battling within herself. She probably didn't understand the magic that was happening inside of her. She probably didn't understand why she knew for certain that I was telling the truth. But most of all she probably didn't understand why her sister would lie about what happened. 

According to Thierry she wasn't _lying_, I thought miserably, she was just telling the truth according to the way she saw it. 

Enough I told myself. Right now Thierry could really suck my left—

"What's happening?"

She had already dropped her hand. Now she just appeared calm.

"What?" I asked.

She halfheartedly flung her arms out in semi-wild gesticulations.

"I _said_ what is going _on_ here. I know that we're under attack, but I'm not sure by whom, or why."

Okay. 

She wanted answers—so I was going to give her answers.

"The human world is going to die," I shrugged my shoulders "except for those unfortunate few who are to be kept alive for the purposes of being used for food and sport."

I don't know why, but at that moment I got a sudden urge to know more about her. At least know the name of the person who had found a way to keep me engaged in conversation for more than three minutes. 

"Now my question." I said.

She again gave me that look that said she was ready for the challenge.

"What is your name?" 

Her eyebrows shot up. 

"My name?"

I looked skyward, exasperated.

"That is assuming you have one of course."

She folded her arms, indignation fresh on her face again. Obviously the moment she'd been having was broken.

"Of course I have a name, I just don't know if I want to share it with you."

I was feeling my anger rise again.

I began to turn around, my hands resting tightly at my sides. "Then keep it to yourself, and I'll just be on my way."

"_Wait_."

She reached out to touch my arm

"Help me find my family."

The serious expression on her face made me well and truly amused.

"I am a Lord of the Night World." I turned back to face her "Trust me when I say I have better things to do than helping a human girl find her family."

"These streets are dangerous. I probably won't make it all the way back to Queens by myself." She glanced down and then back up, looking as if it was severely hurting her pride to tell me what she was about to say. "I need your help."

I laughed out loud then, and even though I had no intentions of obliging her (as I had done too much of that already), I couldn't help but think that turn about was fair play.

Her eyes narrowed and her fists rose again.

I don't know why, but those two things made me laugh even harder.

"Okay, _Kailand_, you go ahead and laugh it up. But somehow I don't think you'll be laughing so hard when I turn up dead, and you have no choice but to join me as a member of the deceased."

_That_ made the laughter stop almost immediately.

A growl threatened to escape from my throat as I realized I had been backed into a corner.

This was _beyond_ irritation, I thought. This was irritation bordering on rage. 

In between my anger, however, there was a grudging respect. 

Human or not, she was smart.

"_First off_, you will stay in my office. I will send out one of my staff to find and retrieve your family. And then you will leave. I will not talk to you during this period, nor will you speak to me." I stood tall, trying to appear indifferent to the situation. "Understood?"

I actually saw her bite her tongue as she stared dumbly at me for about seven seconds.

When the silence ensued I told her to answer me.

Her eyebrows rose fractionally for the second time that night.

"Oh, I thought we weren't speaking to each other."

I nodded my head. "As soon as I know you can understand simple English."

We stared at each other for a few more seconds. A proverbial battle of wills I thought even as she dropped her gaze. 

"I understand."

And without looking to see if she was following me, I turned around and was on my way back to the check point I should have been to more than a half an hour ago.

I glanced surreptitiously around my shoulders to see what the girl was doing. She caught my eyes and glared hard into them. 

I stared forward again and snorted for the third time that night. 

Wait till Thierry hears about this one.

**An**** part 2**: Reviews are greatly appreciated and muchly adored!


	8. Positions

**Disclaimer**: Same as last chapter. No profit, etc.  
  
**Author**: J.A.K  
  
**Rating**: PG-15  
  
**Summary**: What would you do if your sister's rapist turned out to be your soulmate? This is the story of a girl who had to answer that question.  
  
**Author's Note**: Nothing much to say, due to the fact that my chapter's out on time. All I can really think to write is that if you're a Smallville fan- more specifically a Chloe/Clark fan- my story is out now. It's in the R-rated section and it's called _'La Vie.'_ I know _I_ wrote it, but I _have_ to say that it's quite good.

Sharmeen: I think I did it again! The last time I updated this story was July 10th and it's now the 2nd of August. Not too shabby, huh? Anyways… thanks for the great review b/c they are _muchly_ appreciated. Hope you like this chapter.

Redaura: Wow, I so had no idea you were British. Now, even though you didn't know who I was talking about, I'm sure you can understand how much of a blast I had. I hope this chapter clears up even more question's that you might have, and that you enjoy this chapter.

Elven Mistress: Thanks. Here's the next installment!

Rheia: This is the update! Thanks for the review.

jenna57: I won't give up. Thanks for liking it so far. I hope you also like what's next!

Enough of my blabbering...on with the story!

_#Chapter Six#_

**Theirry**

All of our best forces were currently being used to give temporary relief to some of the humans who were now scattered throughout the more desolate parts of the nation. 

I couldn't help but think on how ironic the situation had become, as humans weren't the only ones who had to run for their lives. My house had been reduced to ashes; forcing me, along with a few of my more fortunate guards, to make a mad dash for Kailand's home. 

It was in his house that I could sense the presence of unease and fatigue in the mind's and bodies of every person that had fled with me. Each Night Person here had shown me on more than one occasion that they were strong and exceedingly capable. But right now, in the face of the apocalypse, they all turned to me as their leader; however, all I wanted to do at the moment was go back to L.A., so I could be with my wife, and make sure that she was alright. 

I forced calm to permeate my being. There was nothing wrong with her. I would have felt it if she was alone or scared.

It was at _that_ moment, while I sat in my cousin's office trying to connect with the foreign allies of Circle Daybreak, that the aforementioned came bursting into the small space with a wry expression on his face.

The weight of surprise lifted my features as I noticed who was following him step for step.

I dropped all the other things that I had been engaged with, and gave my full attention to the two people standing before me.

Sitting back and folding my arms together, I hoped that my face didn't appear as eager as I felt. I wiped the smile that was threatening to arise, off my lips, so I could hide how fervent I was in my need to understand exactly what was going on.

He opened his mouth just as I verbally sought to make sure that the door was locked.

His hand made a noncommittal wave while his shoulders became slightly hunched from irritation.

"Yes, yes it's locked." He made a seat for himself directly opposite mine, not waiting to see if the young woman had reciprocated his actions. Closely eyeing their apparel, it appeared that both of them were a little worn and ragged, though Kailand still retained that shine of immortal beauty.

"Would you like a seat Miss…?"

She sat down giving me a wary glance.

"Lanai."

I smiled warmly at her.

"That's a lovely name."

She gathered the pullover shirt that she was wearing, and wrapped it closer to her body.

Forgetting about her for a moment, I retreated almost unconsciously into a more familiar but silent language, speaking in what _I_ thought to be soothing tones.

Where did you _find_ her?

He rolled his eyes, his face briefly contorting into a barely checked scowl.

I don't think that _you_ get to sound surprised 

I reached out with my mind, making sure that there were no other people present in the vicinity.

I think that _I'm_ the only one here who gets to be surprised He raised his shoulders quickly in a way that resembled a shrug. What is the _fucking_ point of you holding the highest position in that…_organization_, when I can't have at least a head's up when the end of the _fucking_ world is coming?

I remained silent for several beats, waiting for my own anger to slip away so that I could give a rational explanation.

I _would_ tell you everything that I knew about the situation at hand, but mental barriers can be broken—

Not mi—

No matter _how_ strong you are I gave him a softly pressed, but significant look. So now isn't the time

We stared at each other; him seemingly wanting to dismember me where I sat. The girl interrupted the tense silence and brought my attention back to her.

"Are you two done with…whatever?" Her voice was soft and hesitant, and not at all like the person I remembered her to be from that day in the courtroom. Even more unexpected, was the way she looked at Kailand. There was still open distrust and hostility masking her features, but the contempt that she had previously worn—like second skin- was missing.

He, in return, seemed to regard her with a less heated glare than the one he kept throwing at me.

"_Excuse_ me." She unerringly seemed to know how I had mentally construed her, and in an instant, appeared to have remembered who she was. "I hate to interrupt that self motivating talk you must be having with yourself, but I have more important things to do than sit here, opposite of the Godfather of silence."

Well…

…she was witty.

Kailand seemed to be _greatly_ amused by her words. Folding my arms again, I sat forward so that I could rest my hands on the desk.

"And I suppose you'd like to tell me what those _things_ are."

Kailand raised a quieting hand before she could answer.

Sitting back to accept the comforts of his leather chair, he crossed his legs, one on top the other, so that his ankle rested lightly on top of his knee.

"As you probably already figured out, _this_ is the girl who broke my nose with her shoe."

I felt my mood shift, rising to the occasion that was presented by an opened window of opportunity.

"Should I bow now or shake your hand?" I saw the young lady's lips twitch, seeming to appreciating my sense of humor.

Kailand struggled to keep, what normally would be a scathing remark, in check.

"As amusing as that was—and by amusing I mean tedious—I must say that that wasn't _quite_ the response I was searching for."

The girl leaned forward and hurriedly spoke before my cousin could get another word in.

"To make a long story short, this… individual sitting next to me, promised to help me find my family in exchange for my life."

Wondering why he would help her—a person whom he had obviously despised—was beyond recognition. Opening my mouth to voice my confusion, I was abruptly cut off by my own thoughts.

"Why would you care about her life?"

She gave an ungraceful shrug. "I think we have some sort of connec-"

"_That's_ enough." As he rose, I vaguely noticed that a fine layer of silver was glazing over his eyes.

"Thierry leave." He made a flinging gesture and pointed towards the door.

It was if his voice and actions had suddenly become my own personal life line that brought me back into the harsh luster of reality; because it was then that I realized that disaster was taking place as we spoke, and that there were far more important things than waiting all day for Kailand to admit that he had found his soulmate.

I pushed my chair backwards and stood up.

"Alright, I'll leave."

Thinking about the things I had been doing before I became side-tracked, I stopped halfway between them and the door, turning turned so that I could stare him in the face.

"I hope your men informed you of why I'm here."

He nodded in impatience.

"So you know that I'm stuck here for the time being."

His eyes traveled heavenward as he spoke. "I _hope_ that you have a point."

For the first time in a long time I felt myself become nervous.

"Then I have to ask you if I am allowed full use of your men and resources while I'm here."

Kailand's eyes sharpened and he lost the lazy stance he formerly held.

"Is this for Daybreak?"

My silence was his answer.

He nodded once; seemingly more to himself than to me. "You are my cousin, and for that you may use what you must…but do not _think_ that I am now one with your cause."

I gave my own nod of approval. "I wouldn't dare suppose it."

And with that, I left; thinking about all the confusion that was lying and waiting both behind and before me.

************************************

**Ms. Lanai**

Moving to stand at the back of Kailand, I felt the ease that I had previously worn, vanish with his cousin's departure.

When I think on it now, I must say that I was almost surprised at the speed with which he used to turn and face me.

"I thought that it was understood that you were _not_ to talk, whether it's about the connection or otherwise, until I ask for you to speak."

I sincerely tried to suppress it, but a tidal wave of laughter forced its way through my throat and out my lips.

"What century are _you_ living in?"

His mouth shut tight and I noticed again, a familiar line of anger appear on the side of his cheek.

"Maybe we should just leave _now_ rather than later." I walked past him to grab the doorknob, but he wrenched me around, and slammed my back against the door for the second time that night.

I could feel how heavy he was breathing as he pressed his body along the entire length of mine. 

He was so close to me, that our faces were inches apart.

"Do you know what a soulmate is?"

I shook me head because I honestly didn't know.

"They say that everyone has another person—their other half—somewhere out there in this big lump of grass and water we call earth." 

He stopped and stared at me.

"And they say that no one is complete until they find that person." His voice dropped several decibels. "But the thing is…_everybody_ can go on just _fine_ all by themselves, never having to know who or even _if_ their soulmate exists."

I felt him push himself even more forward, until our lips brushed with each word that he spoke; and even then I didn't pull away, still entirely too stunned to even register what was happening.

"Now the thing with _us_ is that, we were both living our lives fine. _Fine_, that is, until we met up again and touched each other; because touching, incidentally triggers or sets off that internal alarm that says—'hey…you've found her.'"

He smiled slightly, but I could feel the tension in his muscles.

"Now, what do _you_ think happens after you've found that special someone?"

I looked into his eyes, which still had a trace of silver, but was now mixed with flecks of gold and orange.

I opened my mouth to respond, figuring that what 'happened next' was the reason why _I_ could use my life as a bargaining chip for his services. 

But I never got the chance.

He kissed me long and hard, letting his tongue evenly trace the surface of my lips, then pulled back to stare at me again.

My mind began to whirl in all different directions. As I tried to sort out my thoughts, I realized how ironic it was that a few hour's ago—had I not had the chance to question him—I would have been thinking… 

…how could my sister's rapist be my soulmate?

I would've asked myself that question—_repeatedly_—standing here as I was, staring right back at him. The man whose face still haunted the dreams of my sister, but the face my fingers currently longed to touch.

_Why_, I asked myself. Why was this man brushing my cheek with his knuckles? Why was I leaning into his touch? Why was his other hand reaching for my waist?

For the first time since I'd laid eyes on him, I realized just how entirely good--looking he was.

Leaning in for another hard kiss, I tried to remember how I had gotten to the place I was now: in an office, directly opposite from a man who could just be the sexiest being- male or female- alive.

My thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt as he pulled back, looking at me with an angry grin on his face.

"It feels good to have control again."

Confusion…then comprehension swelled inside of me.

"An eye for an eye, huh?" I rolled back my shoulders, trying to control my breathing, all the while coming to an understanding of how it had to be from now until we parted.

"Don't ever talk about our…connection again," his eyebrows lifted slightly "and I'll never kiss you again."

Feeling the pulse of my pride throbbing and my heart racing, I quickly agreed.

There was no doubt in mind what or who he was…

…he was a dick plain and simple. 

******************************************

**An 2**: Hate to leave it there… but I must. 

*ducks from fast approaching objects* 

Hey don't throw that at me. You _know_ I said that I was trying to get out of that vicious clichéd cycle of: "We've found each other, and now we're free to love one another!"

Don't _worry_. What they don't make in bounds they'll make in leaps.

Honestly though, how could they be having a genuine go at it when he doesn't even know her first name?

**An**** 3**: Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated!!!!!


	9. Reflections

**Disclaimer**: Same as last chapter. No profit, etc.  
  
**Author**: J.A.K  
  
**Rating**: PG-15  
  
**Summary**: What would you do if your sister's rapist turned out to be your soulmate? This is the story of a girl who had to answer that question.****

****

_#Chapter Seven#_

**Ms. Lanai**

He was a dick…but he was the only one who was in a position to help me find my family. That was the thought that kept me mildly self-possessed as I sat there—on a bed—inside one of the many rooms that _he_ had.

Craning my neck, I glanced at the clock that stood on the mahogany colored side table. 

The red digits indicated that it was eight--thirty in the morning.

I sighed and turned my back to the table. There was nothing to do but wait and think until it was time to return to _him_ and start the search. He told me to go to sleep, but sleep was a ridiculous suggestion. The reason I was even _in_ this place was to escape the dreams I had been having. 

I put my head against the pillow and absorbed the comforts of an overly comfortable bed and sheet set.

Later on I would think that I was a fool for not having realized it immediately; that maybe things could have gone differently had I spoken of it earlier. But all things happened for a reason. Every road led to another road, which led to three more roads and so on. The choices that we all make, were only different ways to get to that final end where there were no more paths, and the destination where you were meant to be, finally came.

But all of that was later on. 

Right now, the only thing I could think was 'Oh…My…**_God_**'. 

Maybe in all the excitement and confusion that had occurred in the past four hours (had it only been four hours) I hadn't had time to register that I had found the person who matched the name; the name that plagued me night after night. The name that, in my dream, had been spoken of with such grief induced tones that I cringe just thinking about it now.

That didn't matter though. They were just dreams…right? That's what I tried to convince myself, even while I had just accepted that I had a soulmate—and that he was a vampire; and that there was a another mystical world within our human society that most people have never known about.

Again, I would later call myself a fool, but at that moment I put those conflicting suppositions out of my mind; they were just too disturbing; because if those dreams were _indeed_ true, and I _had_ felt that much pain…then that also meant that I had felt tremendous love.

I shook my head vigorously deciding that I should think about other things. Things like, how and when I had actually come to accept the fact that Kailand was telling me the truth about our situation.

I sat up slightly, looking over the objects of the room to see if there were any clothes that I could change into. Deciding that he must have been sensible enough _and_ rich enough to have clothes prepared for me, I made my way towards the adjoining bathroom.

****

**Kailand**

I stared at the surface of my ceiling, shifting my body, as I freely accepted the comfort of my very comfortable bed and sheet set.

It was eight thirty in the morning—more than half an hour since my guards had shown her to her room—and I still couldn't sleep. Blaming my insomnia on the alcohol that had more than likely belatedly escaped my veins, I shifted again so that I could remove a few of the fallen strands that clung to the back of my neck.

I couldn't stop my thoughts from returning to her. They stayed in my mind just as the gentle humming of her presence did…which reminded me.

_Why_ couldn't she just go to sleep?

I sighed rolling my eyes. How did one of the most powerful vampires in the world—who also happened to be a powerful Lord—get in the position of having to bow to the demands of a human?

A human _woman_ no less.

A human woman who just so happened to be my-

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, willing myself not to follow through on what were more than unacceptable thoughts. 

Frustrated, I curled my fingers into the crevice of my palms making an impenetrable grip. 

I _had_ to accept it sometime. After all, she _was_ right here in _my_ mansion with only a floor of wood and random materials separating us. 

A feeling of blind rage suddenly engulfed me. 

Because of this fucking… _link_… _she_ could continually hold her life for ransom, and force me to do whatever she wanted to do.

I rolled over so that my face and stomach were buried in the pillow and bed spread.

Why couldn't she just fear me like everyone else did? Why couldn't she be taken with my sense of humor? It would have made everything so much easier and uncomplicated.

**_But no_**. 

She had to be the _one _person- besides Thierry- who could go beyond their own fear, and even _more_ damagingly, be completely un-charmed by _me._

_Me_, a man who drove women- and some men- of _every_ species to actually consider sacrificing their children just to have the _chance_ to be spoken of with favor…by me.

My skin became overly-heated, but I gradually calmed myself. Anger didn't solve anything. It was a weak emotion; an emotion that could be exploited by your enemies.

I rolled over again, this time sitting up, as I mentally flipped through the names of those who were formerly involved in a relationship with me.

Sighing, I thought that I should have had some woman come here to have a quick shag so that I could get the feel of _her_ lips out of my memory.

As quickly as that idea popped into my head, it was just as quickly subdued by a part of my mind- the part that she affected- that had become constricted; as though she were currently distressed.

Listening, for a while, to her conflicting emotions, I saw that there was something I had forgotten to do.

Well…

…I didn't _actually_ have to do it myself. It could've probably been done faster if I sent the message telepathically to a guard that was more conveniently located. But my thoughts were disregarded as I moved my legs over to the side of the bed, and stood.

Looking in my wardrobe for things I knew a previous lover had left behind, I grabbed the garments and turned around.

Walking towards the exit, I thought how ironic it was that I had found my soulmate at the end of the fucking world; how ironic it was that, while I cursed fate for bringing this intrusion into my life, I was also currently headed towards her room with fresh clothes…

…God I had to find her family as quickly as possible. 

The sooner they were found the faster she could leave.

****

**Ms. Lanai**

Enjoying the touch of the warm water as it gently caressed my weary body, I let my mind sink deeply into the thoughts I had previously been having.

I silently conjured up a list. It was titled: Reasons to believe Kai—_he _was telling the truth.

One-He said thattouching activated our consciousness of each other's existence, making us aware of how we were intended to see each other; as two halves of a whole. So it _would_ make a certain amount of sense that I had first gained serious doubts of his guilt when he grabbed my wrist back in the store. The contact wasn't long enough for us to realize who we were to each other, but long enough for me to get a glimpse into his soul.

My hair was becoming shorter and shorter as the freshly applied moisture made it settle in dark, wavy rivulets down the center of my back. Opening my closed eyes, I grabbed the bar of soap and started applying it to the more delicate parts of my body.

Two…why the hell was I really making this list? 

Face it. He's telling the truth. 

I finished washing myself off and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing the towel I had acquired beforehand, I silently dried myself off.

Though my chest had just begun to feel slightly tapered, I noticed serenely that it was actually a pretty bathroom. The walls were tiled a color somewhere in between blue and green. There were different types of plants of every size lining the floors paneling. 

Poor plants, I thought. If they were having as much difficulty breathing as I was, they were probably gonna die.

How the hell did so much steam accumulate anyway?

I wrapped myself with the same towel I used to dry myself off and headed back towards the room.

To say I was shocked when I met _him_ sitting on my bed with a bland expression on his face, would be a vast understatement.

He had on a black expensive looking shirt with black, equally expensive looking pants and boots to match. His dark blond strands were flung in every direction, but not in an unkempt way. Whatever wildness there was about him it all appeared to be very purposeful. He sat completely up, with the headboard supporting his back; both legs extended across the disarrayed spread, and one lying atop the other. Even though his features were nondescript, he still managed to look extremely sexy.

Nevertheless, sharp indignation pervaded the scope of my body as I remembered our earlier encounter.

Securing the folds of material that covered my skin, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I thought _you_ were the one who said we should get some sleep."

The corner of his lips rose slightly.

"I did."

I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my mouth.

"Then why are you here?"

Even as the last word reached his ears, I noticed his expression change as amusement filled his eyes. He slowly swung his legs over the edge of the bed so that they stood on the carpeted floor. He fingered the bundle he had in his arms.

"I thought that much would be clear just by sight."

I stepped closer to the dresser that was next to me, and leaned on it.

"So you brought me clothes." I tried to make my face as dry as I knew my voice would sound. "Thanks."

He got up then, and made his way towards the door. As he turned his head, I noticed that he wore a very malicious expression.

"Oh don't thank me." He turned back and twisted the rounded knob. "Thank the woman who was kind enough to forget it here."

With that, he left, just as the implications of his words sunk in.

**An 2**: Reviews are greatly appreciated and muchly adored!


	10. Disturbance

**Disclaimer**: Same as last chapter. No profit, etc.  
  
**Author**: J.A.K  
  
**Rating**: PG-15  
  
**Summary**: What would you do if your sister's rapist turned out to be your soulmate? This is the story of a girl who had to answer that question.  
  
**Author's Note**: Sorry for the delay, but I have a reason. College started on the 2nd of September and now's the only chance I've gotten a break. Things should be flowing pretty nicely from this point anyway 'cause I know the exact direction in which this story is headed.

Mad Angel- Here's the more that you requested. And about the ending of that last chapter…Kailand's confused isn't he? Giving her clothes one minute- then completely dissing her the next. What a shame.

Sharmeen- Ah…my faithful reviewer thanks for thinking it's turning into a masterpiece and thanks- as _always_- for reviewing.

Risrana- You like the concept? Thanks, 'cause I think a lot of people see the word rape and think "_eew_" that's nasty. But if they only knew that this story is not anything like what _anybody_ thinks. Thanks for the review.

Terriah- The answer of whether or not he's accepting his feelings isn't clear even to me. I just write how I believe he would react if this universe really existed. Basically I'm trying to keep it as realistic as possible.

Enough of my blabbering...on with the story!

_#Chapter Eight#_

**Ms. Lanai**

The first thought that came to my mind as it returned from its state of unconsciousness was how and when did a war start in the mansion? A million other such things swirled around my head as I heard the footsteps of what sounded like a thousand running feet, pounding against richly carpeted floors. I sprung up and stayed seated at an almost comical ninety degree angle. As my eyes focused on the closed door, I contemplated my limited options of the things I could do to respond to what was readily becoming a scary situation. 

Shouts of "Check the rooms, check the rooms," were coming from the hallway.

Needless to say, I wasn't shocked when three dangerous looking men dressed in all black burst through the heavy wooden door telling me they were ordered to take me to a safer location.

"Lord Kailand told us that the best way we could serve him was to serve you," The three exchanged glances, each competing with the other for most contemptuous glare "as much as that pains us to bow down to a human."

I felt very familiar indignation rise to the surface of my stomach, bubble up my throat, and pass through my lips.

"I'm _so_ sorry that helping me gives you physical pain, but let me assure you that, at this point I couldn't have it any other way." I let those words drop at the exterior of three very shocked ears. Perhaps like Kailand, no human had ever spoken to them like that.

I continued on with my false niceties by adding a smile and a mocking curtsy. I waited for them to reply, but they appeared to be caught in a temporary state of paralysis. Seeing my opportunity, I sustained my position by taking the initiative and gesturing towards the outside of the room with a great flourish of my arms.

"I think it's more than obvious that I don't know where I'm going so I believe the polite thing for me to say is...after you."

When they still didn't move, I passed out the door, and stepped corridor into the hallway awaiting the course of action the guards would take. A shiver slowly crept through my body when I heard three very feral sounding growls accompanied by a loud "we can't kill her or we'll lose our jobs."

There were noises of what sounded like a half-hearted struggle as flesh met against flesh.

"Fuck the job. It's the end of the freaking world. If I killed her, I could be three blocks away from this house and Lord Kailand would never find me. There's too much confusion."

"You want to bet your life on it?"

I felt tiny beads of perspiration form underneath my brow while I waited three whole beats for the offended man to reply. If I hadn't been straining my ears to hear, I would have missed the soft but disgruntled mutterings of assurances he gave.

Not sticking around to find out if he was actually appeased by his companion's logical arguments of reason, I took off with break neck speed, up the hall of the now silent corridor and down the stairs. 

I don't know how I got so far away from them, or perhaps how they got so far behind me, but I know it took nearly ten seconds for them to catch my trail, by which time I had already smacked right into the back of my one-time savior.

His stance was tense at best. His overcast face matched his demeanor, and the eyes that stared back at me were pure silver. I reflected almost absently, that silver must be the color his irises assume whenever he's upset or angry. His change of clothes allowed him to do the impossible and actually look better from when last I'd seen him. If the situation wasn't so serious, I might have forgotten what he did to me earlier and let myself indulge in a short kiss; because with the roman-like structure of the living room as the backdrop for his inhumanly good looks, he looked like a knight from some grim fairytale, standing proudly as he was about to sweep whichever damsel was in distress, right off her feet.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

Those barely checked words brought me back to reality.

He stepped closer to me leaving hardly any space between us. "Why aren't my guards with you?"

Before I could open my mouth, three blurred figures came to an abrupt stop directly in front of us. I watched as Kailand's glare left my face and became focused on them instead.

"Why is she here when I gave you specific orders to take her away from this site?"

The three of them tripped and stumbled over each others words, as they quickly searched for a way to explain my presence.

Clarification was made when the shortest one stepped forward. His hair was an auburn color and his eyes were brown.

"My Lord, this would never have happened had Rolland not tried to kill her."

There was a menacing way with which Kailand approached them, and I thought how unfortunate it was for this Rolland person that he didn't understand that our lives were connected, and that he had unwittingly tried to kill his own superior.

"He tried to _what_?"

"Kill her," he said, glancing over his shoulder for added effect.

Kailand had been giving the aforementioned heated and disbelieving eyes, but suddenly he switched his attention to all of them.

"So she ran away." He folded his arms and looked heavenward as a ripple of amusement passed over his features. "Are you trying to tell me that she outran you three?"

Embarrassment was the most telling emotion that arose from them, but luckily for ego's, they didn't have to answer his question. The loud echo of footsteps hitting assimilated wooden floors, followed by shouts of "bloody hell" responded for them.

Ten or so identically dressed people came storming into the room; two of which were holding a squirming man in their grasp.

Kailand turned away from Rolland and his clueless entourage, towards Thierry who had just joined the foray. His clothes were disheveled and his hair slightly mussed.

"What's happening?" He turned inquiring and confused eyes towards his cousin. "I was sleeping when I heard what sounded like the French Revolution break out in this house?" His face simulated that of a concerned question waiting to be answered. "I thought we were being attacked."

"Maybe we are."

Kailand's previous amusement was still lingering when he turned back to the man that was held captive. 

"Identify yourself."

The man's knees were almost touching the ground and his head hung low, obscuring his face from everyone's line of vision.

When the silence stretched on, he was given a sharp kick in his side by the man who held his right arm.

"Answer when you're spoken to."

Anxiety mixed with laughter rang through the taut air.

What could he possibly find so amusing at a time like this. Did he have a death wish? I turned and fixed my gaze on Kailand's relaxed form. 

As I watched the differing emotions pass over his features and the concentration which arrested his face, I knew they were communicating with each other telepathically.

"Let him up."

"But my Lord-'

Kailand folded his arms and leaned against the back of one of his many chairs.

"It's alright." He smirked "I know who he is."

The two guards exchanged glances, before releasing their charge.

The once laughing man stood up while rubbing his wrists. He had a mischievous quality about him, combined with a manner that could only be described as charming. He also looked like he just got out of SoHo as he was dressed in blue faded jeans, with a navy blue sweater and a striped shirt underneath. Merge that with his dark brown shoes and a devilish smile, and you had a born and bred looking Manhattaneite. 

"About bloody time." His accent told me that he was English.

"_You_?" That incredulous cry came from Thierry.

The man stepped forward giving his former capturers dirty looks.

"Of course it's me," he pointed to himself "who else could it be?"

His lips spread and he released what was closer to an extremely sexy grin than a smile.

The force of his grin, however, was somewhat lessened when he glanced from me to Kailand. 

He carelessly shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess you can't _wait_ to hear why I broke into fort Knox to chat up you boys and girls?"

Kailand's brow became furrowed, and a look of reproach saddled the plains of his face.

"Why boys _and_ girls?" he pushed off from the chair that was partially supporting his weight and stood on his own two feet, arms hanging at his sides. "She doesn't have anything to do with this."

The English man's eyes traveled slowly over my body and then left me to stare at Kailand.

"She's got everything to do with it mate."

**An**** 2**: Reviews are greatly appreciated and muchly adored!


	11. Release

**Disclaimer**: Same as last chapter. No profit, etc.  
  
**Author**: J.A.K  
  
**Rating**: PG-15  
  
**Summary**: What would you do if your sister's rapist turned out to be your soulmate? This is the story of a girl who had to answer that question.  
  
**Author's Note**: This is a pretty timely update, wouldn't you say? Anyways, I just have to let you all know that it looks like this story is going to get very involved so this fic is gonna be _long_. 

Pyrope: Sorry for the cliffhanger. Here's my update!

Melody: Thanks for thinking this is a good story…good stuff like that help's to keep the incentive going.

Sharmeen: Ah Sharmeen, what can I say. You do keep coming back and sometimes I don't know why (not that I'm not intensely grateful for it, but…). Thanks for reviewing as always. I hope you'll get to warm up to Kailand and of course I'm gonna read your next chapter for your story.

Risrana: I see that you appreciate how touchy or delicate this subject can be. Thanks for the review. Oh—and about her attacker…you'll find out soon enough. *somewhat evil smile* 

Redaura: Yea, I was having some mental images about him pouncing her in the shower, but then I thought…I can't write that (at least not here *smiles*). Sorry about the computer restrictions, I hope you get around to reading this on time. By the way, you're one of the people who have been sticking through with and reviewing this story, and I just want to say Thank You!

Seanna: Thanks for the praise. Here's the update.

Aniem: I updated on time and here it is! Thanks for the review.

Enough of my blabbering...on with the story!

_#Chapter Nine#_

****

**Ms. Lanai**

I ran out from the make shift conference room with a speed that surprised even me. As I made my way to doors that I hoped dearly led to an exit, I couldn't help but think that for the past two days I had done almost nothing but running. In mid flight I did little to resist the shrug that came to my shoulders. 'If all that running qualified me as a coward, then fine—I was a coward.

I reached out to turn the handle that was right in my sight. My hand had barely brushed the cool metal of the knob before a grip, filled with an unbreakable strength, clamped down on my shoulder.

He spun me around, staring at me with the angriest mask I'd ever seen him wear up to this point. His rage didn't scare me though; I was already too terrified by what his friend had scarcely finished telling us five minutes ago.

"What are you doing?" His eyes were silver hued, and the set of his face had a hint of indignation written across its tightly drawn plains. 

I looked briefly at the fingers that were still resting on my shoulder and then back at him. Shaking his hand off, I stepped back prepared to continue through the wooden door that separated me from an insane world that was by far more balanced than the place I was standing in right now.

"What do you _think_ I'm doing?" I blindly felt for the handle that was behind me. "I'm running away."

This time he took on an appearance of amusement. 

"Again?" He looked at me with a calculating smirk, and then at his long fingers where he had begun counting. "How many times does that make since we've met" He gave one of those up and down movements with his shoulders that, even in _this_ setting was still too graceful to be called a shrug. "Three?"

"I don't give a rat's ass about what you have to say." Though I tried to keep an angry front, I felt tears that I'd solemnly refused to drop, gather in the corner of my eyes. 

"There's no way I'm doing any of it." I looked up at the low drop ceiling and pushed the moisture away. Steeling myself against anything he had to say or do, I held my chin up with my customary resolve. "Now if you'll excuse me…" I tried to turn around again, but before I even got halfway through my semi-circle towards freedom, he had my shoulders in both hands with my back pressed firmly against the wall.

"Now this feels familiar." I gazed at a spot over his shoulder while a subtle but resolute trembling took over my body. 

I knew that my will was beginning to break.

His breath was cool where it touched my cheek. "Must I go over the ground rules again?" The trembling became more intense with every word that he said, and I couldn't help but feel a deep loathing for the man that was in front of me. 

"You can't leave yet." He brushed my cheek with the tips of his fingers. "Not until I know you won't get me killed."

I stared at him then, snorting at his change of heart. 

"That certainly is a different tune from the one you sung earlier." I pretended to recount his words spoken earlier with mock confusion. "How did it go again…oh yeah, the sooner we find your family the faster you can leave?"

His grip tightened and I saw that I had struck a nerve.

"That's not the only reason why you have to stay and you know it." He stepped closer to me. "After what Aidan said about how you're involved in the development of this new society…" the look in his eyes changed somewhat and I thought I saw regret flare up in their depths, "I think it would be best if you just left your family alone now."

That was it. Those were the words that caused something to snap inside of me.

"I don't want this," I yelled. I started to thrash against his grasp. "Let go of me." I tried to kick him, but he must have read what I was going to do before I did it, because he pushed his body flush against mine, effectively freezing me from any movement.

I stared into his eyes again and saw little understanding.

Looking down I focused on the point where our forms touched. "This is too much." My voice was heavy and thick with tears that were beginning to blur my vision. "This…" I shrugged my shoulders feeling salty wetness role down my cheeks and over my chin. "I can't…" My legs began to buckle under the weight of my body.

I looked around despairingly, hearing—as if far removed from the situation—the words coming out of my mouth, but not completely sure of what they were saying. Strangely enough, he remained silent, holding me up even while I babbled on and on about matters that were probably of little to no consequence to him.

"First the dreams," My head lolled back against the door and I stared at the ceiling again. "There's these dreams that I've been having since the trial ended." A strained sound passed through my lips. "And I wake up every night at the same time coming out of the _same_ dream. And you—" I shake my head "That doesn't matter though."

"And _then_ I run _into_ you," I looked at him then, tears dripping down my face "My sister's rapist who isn't really her rapist who turns out to be my soulmate who is a Lord of some place that's not a place called the Night World" I took a much needed breath feeling the first stages of hysteria perpetuate itself through my core. "I just…and now…and this" my breathing started coming in barely contained gasps. I watched him closely, and saw reflected in his eyes the deepest anguish I had ever felt. 

Right then, a sob came barreling out of my chest, and I cried in a way that I hadn't done since I was six years old. 

"Please just…Kailand… _I can't_." My forehead had no where to go but against his shoulder, and for a moment I didn't care how he had treated me before.

I noticed absently that his grip, while still there, had softened immeasurably—until it was all but short of an embrace.

Instead of doing what I expected he would, he let me cry against his shoulder until I didn't have any tears left.

When I lifted my head sometime later, I saw that his facial expression had changed. Instead of its usual arrogance or rage, he appeared overwhelmingly nonchalant.

I raised my hands to wipe the tears that still clung to my eyes, inadvertently removing his already slackening clasp on my shoulders. When the silence stretched on for countless seconds and all we could do was stare at each other, I ventured to softly voice my words.

"Now what?" He watched me lingeringly with startlingly intense eyes.

"_Now_ you tell me everything" he folded his arms against his chest "Starting with your name." 

**An**** 2**: You _might_ be a little confused. You _might_ think: 'was there something I missed'? And to that I have but one answer…YES! I'm not letting the cat out of the bag just yet.

**An**** 3**: Reviews are greatly appreciated and muchly adored!


	12. Next

**Disclaimer**: Same as last chapter. No profit, etc.  
  
**Author**: J.A.K  
  
**Rating**: PG-15  
  
**Summary**: What would you do if your sister's rapist turned out to be your soulmate? This is the story of a girl who had to answer that question.  
  
**Author's Note**: This is a not a timely update, and I apologize profusely for that. All I can say is that I recently started college and Midterms come first. Things are finally starting to settle down as far as the work load is concerned and the only thing I could think of was this story. I'm intrigued by it myself so I really have to think about what I'm doing and where I want it to go. I'm really, really sorry for the delay. Please pardon (or let me know of) any mistakes that I _might_ have, as I tried to get this out to you guys as quickly as possible.

Thade182: Thank you for thinking I write well 'cause I really do try. Sorry for being late in updating, but college. Here's the next part! *smiles*

Sharmeen: Hey girl! Thanks for the review (as usual) and I apologize in advance for not reading and reviewing your story. If you had any idea how chaotic my life was right now you'd wonder how I have time to sleep. Maybe by the time this uploads and you read it, I'd have read your wonderful story.

Risrana: I totally agree (about the whole turn of events thing). I just figured that I should start edging in some of the bonding between the two, b/c I know that's what people want to read. I want to read that too *grins*.

Redaura: The plot I'm trying to spin up for this story is so wild, I don't think anyone will be able to guess. Not even a little bit. I mean, this fic has me doing _research_. The story will thicken immensely in the next chapter. Just wait and see!

Irene : Thanks immensely for liking and reviewing my story. I will post sooner, and I will finish it.

Nefertity: You think my plot-line is good? Thank you so much. That's one of the main things I was trying to intone in my fic. Thank you again.

Thea101: Sorry for the confusion. Believe me when I say it'll all become clear in the future. 

Pyrope: Yes, we're _finally_ getting somewhere *laughs*. I've been trying to do as much as I can with them, but they're both to stubborn to know what's good for them.

Seanna: I tried to make this chapter a bit longer, especially because I haven't written in so long. Thanks for reviewing. P.S.-do I really have you guys at my mercy *sounds evil cackle*. *smiles*

Arryelle Gamere: Here I am, and I'm sorry for not reviewing sooner. Hope you like it.

Enough of my blabbering...on with the story!

_#Chapter Ten#_

**Kailand**

Her left side faced mine as we sat in the common room, both waiting for the other to speak. I lightly placed my palms on my knees and leaned into the sinuous coolness of the black Italian leather couch. Moisture glazed the surface of my skin while my fingers began to drum out the syncopated beat of a familiar but disjointed song. I found myself unable, after repeated attempts, to meet her eyes-and I realized dimly that the feelings passing through my body was nervousness.

The latter of my thoughts made me replicate a very close imitation of a snort under my breath. How could it be, that I-_Kailand_ Desoudres-was nervous? 

The answer came lightning fast and with sarcastic undertones, as I tried to submerge the seemingly obvious under a river of denial. 

'Could it _be_ that a certain Englishman just came bursting into your house, sat everyone down in _your_ conference room and told us that _your_ soulmate was to rule as high Queen of some place called the New Kingdom? Or was it the part where he said that the only way she could attain that all important status was through death.or that the only way to attain death was through you.'

I cleared my mind trying to focus on the situation at hand. Taking in a deep breath I persuaded myself to gather some semblance of who I was and keep that image in close perspective, as the night continued to unfold.

My tongue waited patiently behind the bridge of my teeth as I opened my mouth to speak. It appeared, however, that my words weren't necessary. She began to talk without invitation.

"My name is Alexandra." Her voice was soft but surprisingly steady.

She made eye contact with me as she spoke, but quickly returned her gaze to her fingers, which were loosely folded in her lap. Her shoulders, including the light blue sweater that covered it, were slightly hunched over. Her pajama covered legs shook with disquieted anticipation.

"I just started college down at Pace University." Her eyes rose to meet my stare, but didn't drop immediately like they had before. Instead they remained locked on mine, as if in silent determination. "I had this nightmare that day you ran into me," She smiled hesitantly "I guess that was like, only two days ago." I nodded my head once, waiting for her to continue. 

"So I left my dorm room and went to this bar that I used to go to all the time-don't ask me abut the ID thing 'cause I just don't know why they let me in that night." She shrugged her shoulders looking down at her fingers again. "I was all weepy and glass eyed. I'm sure that made me seem way younger."

I carefully tucked that bit of information away in the proverbial folder of my mind.

"I was high and _sorta_ drunk," she paused, as if silently considering "not wasted though." 

I grinned slightly, remembering that night well. Thierry had just finished spouting off his insane accusations, claiming that someone had put false images of me in the girl's head, and that the said images made her believe that I was the one that raped her. 

I took my hands off my knees and folded them, lamenting, while my face begat an even broader smirk. The most important night in history and both me and my soulmate were two sides of drunk.

Her solemn voice pulled me gently away from my thoughts.

"I was about to leave the bar, but this woman told me that my fortune would be saved if I stayed a few seconds longer." She smiled weakly and shook her head. "She was right too, 'cause if I had left, you would have never given me that note," This time when she stared at me there was an odd set to her eyes "and you would've never known to recognize me and save me from that vampire."

I looked away from her then, not enjoying the sensations that were quietly being cast about in the pit of my stomach. Her switch of gear, her lack of her previous attitude, was affecting the way I regarded her. Seeing her pain and vulnerability written so plainly across her face was a stark reminder that she was nothing more but a pawn in a game.a means to an end. 

For the first time since we met, I saw her as less of a human and more of a person.

Which was unfortunate considering what I had to do to her.

  
This time her voice was sharper than finely tipped wood, as it unhesitatingly led me away from my own thoughts.

"And of course you know what happened after that."

I nodded my head, still unsure about a couple of the things she'd told me.

I turned my body so that it was more directly facing her.

"Did the woman in the bar give a name?"

She shook her head.

"Even if she did, I don't think I would remember it."

I sighed, not having the energy to subject her to one of my more cutting remarks.

"What about you?" she asked.

When I gave her a blank impatient stare, she quickly spoke up, elaborating on what she meant. 

"I mean, don't _you_ have anything you'd like to _tell_ me about all of this?"

I looked her square in the eye.

"No."

I stood up prepared to leave and process the new found information.

"What do you mean _no_?"

She settled on her feet as well, hands on hips and the familiar indignation written across her face.

I smirked, realizing I missed the spunk which I'd become so accustomed to.

Turning to face her I folded my arms and responded with a cover of arrogance I knew would elicit an even greater response out of her.

"_Must_ we go through this again," I asked rolling my eyes and glancing at the wall that stood adjacent to her.

She stepped forward, hand pointed at me, looking tired but also clearly annoyed.

"I just told you _everything_ that happened to me, which obviously filled in some of the pieces that were missing in your head." She stepped even closer, eyes clear and narrowed.

"The _least_ you could do is tell me everything _you_ know so I can _try_ to figure out what's happening to m—"

Her last words were abruptly cut off as she pitched herself on the couch clutching her head between her hands. 

If that wasn't surprising enough, she elicited an ear splitting scream that bounced off the walls of the small room and rung within the cavities of my eardrums.

I knelt before her, confused as she continued to writhe around, eyes gazing blankly at the ceiling above her.

"Stop," She screamed. "Stop this right now."

Was this some sort of game she was playing to make me sympathetic to her cause?

I grabbed her wrists and held them together, trapping the upper half of her body against my larger form and the couch.

"_You_ stop." I said through clenched teeth. "Stop this bullshit now."

Her eyes fell on mine as her movements subsided.

"Stop hurting him," She moaned, pressing her back even further into the couch.

I grounded my teeth harder against each other in aggravation. This was absurd. She was wasting time. _Valuable_ time. Time which I could've been using to figure out just what the fuck the old powers were trying to tell us by releasing all of these freaking prophesies.

I pushed my face a short distance closer to hers, so that our noses were all but touching.

"Okay," I agreed. "You're gonna find out what's going on anyway, so you're just wasting your time with this…" I stared at her as her eyes became glazed over with a fine layer of white film "ploy." I finished weakly.

The power of her distress was beginning to penetrate the barriers I had carefully constructed around my mind. 

The anger of before returned full force as I realized what was starting to happen. My fingers squeezed her wrists even harder as my free hand roughly grabbed her dark curly hair.

"Look you bi—" the word stopped before it escaped my mouth. I realized that she had somehow earned enough of my respect for me not to debase or name call her.

Both of my grips lessened as I thought of a more tactful, less angered way to speak to her. But before I could open my mouth, she effectively silenced me by leaning up to kiss me.

It wasn't a short kiss, but it happened so spontaneously that I didn't respond for a full five seconds.

I pulled back, noting that she was still in a disillusioned state.

"It's okay Kaliand." She pulled her hands out of my grasp and resolutely brushed away invisible tears. "Don't cry for me."

I stayed absolutely still, horrified by the implication of her actions, yet oddly intrigued in spite of it all. 

What the hell was she seeing?

"I did it because…" she paused staring beyond my face, as moisture slowly gathered at the corners of her eyes, "I shouldn't have done it should I?"

As she spoke, I could actually feel her presence fading from the recesses of my mind.

It didn't take a genius to imagine what the scenario in her head must have been.

Her fingers, which had been resting lightly on the blades of my shoulders, crawled slowly around my neck as she clenched the lapels of my shirt in her hands.

"I just reacted…you know." 

More tears spilled out of her eyes as she brought my face closer to hers. 

"I'm sorry." The words were soft, intoned with deeply set remorse and regret. 

The strangest part about what happened next, was not the fact that the hazy film had left her eyes, or that her heart had stopped beating, but that the once familiar presence in the corner of my mind was now replaced with a dull silence.

******************

**Alexandra Lanai**

I was not completely removed from the situation as it occurred. A part of me watched on as I was taken to a different place, saying and doing things that were completely out of sync with everything that was sane and right with the world.

The girl who held the identical features of my face struggled fiercely against a group of men who were dragging her away from a person they appeared to be torturing. The build of the man seemed vaguely familiar. 

From the view that I had, I could tell they had been poking and prodding him with different types of what appeared to be wood, for a while now. Up until this point he had been silent, but now he started to scream.

That seemed to be the breaking point for her and she demanded passionately that they stopped.

She tried to get to him as they were only a short distance apart from the other…but they held her back and dragged her away.

"Stop hurting him." She-_I_ moaned miserably, unable to scream anymore...

…there was a falling sensation and suddenly we were in another place...or was it the same?

I watched in stunned disbelief at the sight of Kailand leaning over my doppelganger, shallow tears trickling down the sides of his cheeks.

She kissed him deeply, pulling away only to speak.

"It's okay." My double said, wiping tears away from his face. "Don't cry for me."

I couldn't see his expressions too well, but the pain in his voice was enough to tell me what my eyes couldn't.

"_Why_ did you do that?" He asked, voice surprisingly steady.

"I did it because." she trailed off abruptly as what appeared to be realization, slowly overcame her features. A flood of tears sprung to her eyes. "I shouldn't have done it, should I?"

He shook his head sadly, fingering wasps of disquieted hair.

Her hands tightened around his neck.

"I just reacted…you know."

He nodded once. 

I somehow made myself go closer to where they were, trying to see his face. The plains of his checks were dry, and his eyes were firm.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice full of regret.

And with that I started to travel again.

This time, the falling sensation increased tenfold as I kept descending further and further into the unknown.

When finally my feet touched the ground, I appeared to be myself again and back in Kailand's mansion.

The only thing off was that I wasn't in the room I had originally been in.

The place I was in had a bed accompanied by the typical furniture found in a bedroom.

Confused I bolted straight up, only to be met by a reassuring voice.

"So you're awake?"

The voice belonged to an old woman who was ringing a wet cloth over an oddly shaped basin.

'O-_kay_.' I thought. _Now_ I wasn't so sure I was back where I'd come from.

"Lord Kailand had you sent to his room after you became unconscious."

I spoke hesitantly, afraid of the answer I would get.

"_How_ long have I been out?"

The woman dropped the cloth in the water and went about putting an array of herbs back into various bottles.

"Not too long dear." She spun around with a speed that belied her years.

"The only reason I'm here is because you were breathing well and fine.but your heart wasn't beating."

"_What_?" the exclamation couldn't be held inside.

She turned back around, busying herself with the rest of the herbs that were out of place.

"I must admit I've never seen anything like it before."

My mind, still unable to wrap itself around the words I'd just heard, somehow found a way to assemble a string of words together that inexplicably made a sentence.

"Where's Kailand right now?"

"_Lord_ Kailand is—"

"I'm right here."

I looked towards the door to find his shadowed form leaning against the archway.

I clenched the black sheets in my hand, wondering silently if my collapse was caused because my soul couldn't find its way back to my body.

As he came closer, I couldn't help but remember the Kailand of the other world who cried because of my death.

"Leave us," he said.

The woman obediently stopped her actions and left, closing the door behind her.

"I think I figured it out." His voice was soft as he moved to stand by the window; and though much hadn't changed between us, I couldn't help but think that the little that _had _changed, was about to make the world of difference.

**An2**: By the way, have you noticed I haven't really described the physical features of him and/or _especially_ her? I wanted to let you guys imagine what they looked like. I did this b/c sometimes I have a picture of a person in my head when I'm reading a story, and then the author messes things up by describing them in a way that's totally off from my image. What I'm asking now is, should I describe them in more detail or not? Let me know what you want to read and I will try to oblige.


	13. Change

**Disclaimer**: Same as last chapter. No profit, etc.  
  
**Author**: J.A.K  
  
**Rating**: PG-15  
  
**Summary**: What would you do if your sister's rapist turned out to be your soulmate? This is the story of a girl who had to answer that question.

**Author's Note**: I am extremely sorry for taking so long, but I had finals-which were a killer but are finally over-and severe writers block. So with that in mind I wrote what I believe to be the longest chapter I have ever written for anything before in my life. FF.Net is down now but as soon as it's back up and running, this upload should be out before the new year. By the way, **Happy New Year** all! Hope you all enjoy it, like I hope you'll enjoy my update. 

**AN2**: This one is the more urgent of the two, but I thought it would be better if I apologized first. All I have to say is that everyone, if they haven't before, should heed the rating. This fic is not PG-13, even though it's in the PG-13 section. As I've written from the beginning it's more like **PG-15**. I know people are sensitive about…stuff, I don't know what exactly, but I just don't want anyone telling me that they're shocked and/or appalled by the content of my fic. For the people who have been reading this story all along, I don't think this chapter is as serious as the warning might make it sound, but I don't know everyone's level of sensitivity. For anyone who's interested, this and my one other L.J. fic are the only two stories that are in the PG-13 category. The others are all rated R. Take from that what you will *winks.*

Sharmeen: I replied to your review almost immediately after I read it via email, but I guess I can tell you that I read your story and I think its great…as in really really good!

Umm.thanks for staying with this story. It's weird b/c I almost feel like I know you through these review and answer sessions *smiles*. NEways…Happy New Year and I hope you like this chapter.

Thade182: Wow.you love my fic? That's wonderful. Sorry for keeping you waiting for this chapter, but here it is. Hope you enjoy it. Happy New Year!

Terriah: You think that was wicked…check out this chapter *grins*. Sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy. Happy New Year!

Redaura: In response to your questions, yes she died, but only because she saw and experienced though her visions, her future self dying. I did research for some of the Mythology stuff that has yet to surface. Nothing major, just typed some words in on google and clicked. Thanks for thinking I'm original and sticking through with this story. Happy New Year!

Thea101: I know this isn't exactly a speedy update, but the chapter is long. I tried not to put a lot of details when it came to their facial features, but I'll see what you think. Thanks for the review and Happy New Year!

Risrana: Hope you like this new chapter. As for the soul leaving her body thing, you'll just have to wait and see *winks* Happy New Year!

Arrylle****Gamere: That was you under screen name Seanna?!! So you have been following this story for a while. Great!!! I hope you didn't think I feel off the face of the planet and neglected this story. I really didn't. There were times when I wanted to write some stuff for this fic but I couldn't because I had to study. And then when I thought I knew what I was gonna right, I suffered from the worst case of writer's block I've had to date. I didn't want my words to sound forced, so I just waited until everything could flow from my fingertips naturally. Enjoy and Happy New Year!

Crowdove: Thanks for appreciating the way I handled the issue of rape. I didn't really have to deal with it in this fic, b/c I knew it wasn't gonna be centered around that, but I have another fic in the Smallville section that exclusively handles that subject. Hope you enjoy and Happy New Year!

Irene: Thanks for thinking it's good. And as for the ugly thing, well Alexandra is only human so she's naturally flawed by human blemishes. But I imagine Kailand to be oh-so-fine. Here's the update and I hope you enjoy. Happy New Year!

Enough of my blabbering...on with the story!

_#Chapter Eleven#_

**The Plot**

"Is everything going according to plan?" The voice sounded disembodied. There was little to prove that anything had spoken at all, except for the fact that there was almost an immediate response to its query.

"The girl seems to be his soulmate," a slight hesitation by the second voice "I doubt that they will question the credibility of his word if she freely vouches that he speaks the truth." The person who spoke bowed his head even lower in an attempt to silently communicate to his master that the issue was above his control. Keeping his eyes firmly locked to the ground he asked, between stiff lips, if his master believed that everything they had done-which included making the Vampire Lord's testimony appear false-would go to waste.

"No." The response was quick, even, and calm. "The girl's family is being held here and Erebus and Night can then demand the girl's presence in exchange for their release."

Raising his head only slightly in confusion, the man voiced his concern.

"Will she really come?" He lifted his eyes a bit, but never actually dared to gaze upon the presence that lingered only a short distance away from him. "After all, the prophesy is common knowledge to them now after that fool broke through the defenses we placed in Europe" the man paused, still sore from the events that circled around that particular issue, as he had been the one to oversee the entire operation. He had been made to look like a fool in front of his colleagues, all because a half-breed had picked up a few smarts. The man rolled the muscles under his shoulder, smiling knowingly to himself. Aidan would pay, he thought. He would pay slowly and painfully. 

He shook his head almost forgetting that he was in the middle of a conversation. "He won't allow her to come near any seemingly dangerous situations…she's too important to the structure and beginning of things to come."

The voice sounded like if it was grinning, if such an assumption was possible, and the man felt excitement run through his veins as apprehension that had been there only seconds before washed away at the prospect of being able to run the new Order. Whatever his master was about to say, was only going to be good news.

"She will find her way into his heart, and he will yield; though these things have been foretold to me I have nevertheless taken extra precautionary measures, as always." The voice paused. "I have already sent Agatha to disguise herself as one of his more trustworthy servants so that she can add even more persuasion towards the betterment of our cause."

"Then everything is settled, my master?"

The man waited for an eternity before the voice spoke.

"There is only one thing that concerns me." The voice paused again. "I wonder where she is getting these visions from. I want to know who is trying to help them."

The man almost forgot himself-so caught up in his own puzzlement-and made as if to stare at the figure before him. Thankfully, for the want of his continued existence, he remembered just in time.

"What visions? Will they ruin your plans?"

"No," came the reply. "The visions concern me only because they reveal too much of what is to happen…but knowing these lower beings as I do, they will never take the time to figure out what it all means…much less understand that the only way they could ever hope to win against us is to stay together."

Cutting off any beginnings of laughter-as the sound was far too disturbing for him to handle at the present-the man spoke up.

"Where would you like me to start looking for this person?"

This time when there was a moment of hesitation, the man knew for sure that his master was definitely smiling.

"Oh, I know _just_ the place."

***************************************

**Alexandra**

He was staring at me, seemingly waiting for my response; but really, what could I say. 

"_What_," I asked as the silence stretched on. His eyes were dark and inscrutable, belying the intensity that burned brightly behind their green depths. My shoulders, which I'd only just realized were tense, relaxed from their less than loose position. As I rolled my head from side to side, I quietly absorbed the fact that he was only wearing a white undershirt and a pair of dark jeans. Whether they were blue or black, I couldn't tell in this light.

He stepped forward with slow and deliberate strides and a faint blush crept to my face as I became conscious of the fact that he was staring at me just as intently as I was watching him.

"I need to put a ward around your mind so that you won't be susceptible to those dreams anymore," he paused in contemplative thought "or the visions for that matter." 

The fact that he was now sitting on the bed-directly facing me—with one leg hanging freely along the frame, only dimly registered in my brain. I was too overwhelmed by what he had just said.

"Can you really do that…" moisture brought on by relief quickly came to my eyes, but I just as quickly pushed them away "Can you really stop the dreams."

He reached over with one hand and touched my leg, and I became acutely aware of his close proximity.

There was a long tense silence; the type that I had only recently become alerted to as his way of answering me.

"Done," he said in a voice softer than silk.

My mouth dropped in shock and I tried vainly to push away any vestiges of false hope that sprung to life inside of my body.

"You don't mean—"

That arrogant smirk settled itself gracefully across his lips, and I let out a heavy sigh of relief (or disappointment, I wasn't sure) that the mood that had just recently enraptured him, had let him go.

He gazed admiringly at his fingers.

"And all I had to do was touch you." He released a sigh of his own, but it sounded purely of contentment as his smirk grew broader. Looking at me with those alarmingly brilliant eyes, he said "They can do so many more…useful and _very_ satiating things."

I stared at him for a few seconds-observing the predatory look that currently masked his features-and then moved back, telling myself that he was my soulmate and that he couldn't kill me.

His laugh was low and disturbing and I could see that he was genuinely amused.

"You can't possibly be scared of me now."

His chuckle quieted but his mirth was plainly written across his features. Folding his arms across his chest, he pushed himself away from me, so that his back was resting against the rear-board.

"I always _thought_ that I had a generally scary appearance…as far as the whole dark scowl and waves of emanating power go," he shook his head and smiled "but you were never afraid." 

He put his other leg on top of the sheet and folded them at the ankles. 

I silently thanked God that the bed was abnormally large as I scooted further away from him.

"And now-at a time when I'm least likely to harm you-you recoil from me."

His expression changed, and I realized that, for some reason, he was angry.

The smile he previously wore, turned cold. 

"At least you finally understand your place."

How dare he, I thought. Maybe he believed that I had undergone one too many traumas, and that he could now step all over my fragile psyche. Well that wasn't going to happen. I sat up as far as my back would let me, and tried to make the indignation that I should have been experiencing, discharge a remark that would hopefully cut him down a notch or two. Unfortunately, I was too tired to feel anything other than weariness pervade the realm of my body. 

I pushed my tightly curled hair up and away from my face. Remembering that there were more important things happening in the universe, like the end of the human world, I pulled the sheet away from my legs and folded them, so that I sat Indian style.

"You know…just because one of your vampire lackeys said that I'm supposed to rule over this so-called New Order, or the fact that you stopped me en route to my escape, doesn't mean that I'm gonna stick around to see any of this through." My voice was soft but my tone was sincere. 

His eyes appeared bland, as if he hadn't heard what I said.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't attempt to leave my property again." I shortly realized that he was nonchalant in responding to my words, because he had dismissed them all together.

Rolling my eyes, I told him, sarcasm deeply embedded in each word, that I was surprised that he was able to ingest any types of food because he always seemed to be completely full of himself.

His grin returned as he focused on my neck.

"Speaking of food…"

I balled my fists in frustration at his lack of cooperation.

"Is it possible for you to be serious about anything?" My hand hit the bed with each phrase I spoke "Can we _please_ have a real conversation for once."

He appeared to find even more humor in my anger and I came close to actually hitting him.

For some reason, lines of indecision settled over his features. 

"In the respect for the lack of time we have, I won't respond to that comment about wanting to hit me."

Wait.

I blinked a few times as I gave him a blank stare.

Had he always been able to read my thoughts? 

"Like a book," he replied, running his eyes over the contours of my body. His focus settled below my shoulders, and I self-consciously crossed my arms "Like a _very_…good book."

My skin became flushed a dull shade of red. I was no less than horrified by the embarrassing implications that came with the prospect of him having always had the ability to see into my mind. At that moment, I couldn't help but recall that I had previously a likened him to that of a knight.

His smirk was broad and dazzling as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I found _that_ comparison particularly amusing."

I was grateful for the darkness that helped to cloak the signs of my mortification; but no sooner had that sense of appreciation filled me, that I remembered-unexpectedly-that vampires had even better vision in the dark. This led me to think about all the other myths and legends I didn't know about this place called the Night World; which in turn led me to realize that we had done a complete 360 from the original topic of our conversation.

I gratefully accepted the support of the headboard and leaned into its strength.

"I hope you don't think that I fail to realize how you always change the subject whenever we talk about anything involving all this Night World…stuff." So my ending was weak, but my eyes were still dangerously narrowed, in hopes of having some sort of effect on him.

His hand started tracing the cotton that covered his stomach. As I watched him fingering the soft fabric between his forefinger and thumb, I couldn't help but notice how soft his face became when he was deep in thought. He stopped his actions suddenly and brought his head up so that he could stare at me unswervingly.

"What do you want to know?" The light that came from the moon caste a shadow that covered the right side of his face. When he spoke, my eyes fell-of their own accord-to his lips. They were soft and almost feminine looking. 

My gaze strayed towards the loose strands that made up his hair. I knew that daylight would reveal their color to be a deep shade of red, but now, overcast by darkness, they appeared black. 

He was extremely beautiful, I realized. Here I was, a person that a guy might not glance twice at, and my soulmate was the most physically beautiful thing I had ever seen. I looked down at my skin, forgetting about the question that still hung in the air, and wondered what he really thought when he saw me. I wasn't ugly or even plain, but I wasn't a show stopper either. About to go further into my self-deprecating thoughts, I was cut short when his words abruptly discontinued my reflections.

"If it's of any consolation to you, I think that had you been a Night Person, you would have fit right in…as you will find that an inordinate amount of us are, as you so fastidiously put it…beautiful."

A smirk formed across his lips as he looked at me with those shockingly green eyes.

I couldn't help the blush that crept along the back of my neck at his words. I had to make a better effort to remind myself that he could read my thoughts.

I shrugged with an ungraceful twist of my shoulders and told myself to move on.

"I know that _you_ can see into my head" I looked hesitantly down at my fingers and then back at him "But…can all vampires do that?"

He leaned further against the board and folded his arms over his chest.

"Not all vampires have my abilities." I noticed that his words weren't said out of arrogance, but out of an open honesty that was sincere. "Every vampire has telepathic powers to an extent, but not all of them are gifted enough to master telekinesis."

I was extremely intrigued now.

"When you say telekinesis, you mean what exactly?" I followed where his focus went and saw that it now lay upon a vase that stood on a table by the oak door. He glanced at me with a wicked gleam in his eye and then balled his hand into a fist. With that gesture, the vase broke into tiny emendable pieces. 

I couldn't help the small tremors that spread throughout my body as I realized just how powerful he was.

I shook off the feelings of fear mingled with fleeting impulses of excitement that flowed through my veins and continued my inquiry.

"Exactly how many vampires are out there?"

His eyes were disbelieving as they gazed at me.

"Now you said to play nice, but that was an incredibly stupid question."

Anger that I couldn't feel before now freely surged through me. Unfolding my legs, which had begun to cramp from their immovable position, I scooted back so that I now leaned against the head board.

Giving him a very long and hard glare I folded my arms tightly over my chest.

Amusement lightened the shadows that played indifferently over his features.

"Come now Alexandra, even you can admit it." His eyes drifted to the ceiling before they rested on mine. "How am I really supposed to know the amount of vampires that exist in the world?"

The response I had for him was quick and cutting, but what I really wanted to tell him was that my name sounded nice coming from his mouth. Remembering that he probably already heard what I said I mumbled a few expletives under my breath.

"Of course I am a Lord of the Night World, but that doesn't mean I keep tabs of every vampire that lives on earth." Even though his words sounded annoyed I could still see the mirth that danced around the edges of his mouth as he smirked at me.

God, he heard what I said again. Or didn't say really.

Leaning the back of my head against the wooden board, I sighed in exasperation. As I looked at the tall mahogany posts that cornered each side of the bed, I was reminded of something else that I had been meaning to ask him.

"If vampires are affected so negatively by wood, then why does it seem that everything in this house is made of it?"

A glimmer of what I thought was respect flickered from behind the cloudy depths of his eyes and I couldn't help but feel a warmth of satisfaction spread from the core of my stomach to the tips of my fingers.

"That was very perceptive of you, _Alexandra_." Instead of the usual annoyance that I felt from his teasing, I just shook my head, a small smile raising the right side of my mouth. "Only the most capable of my kind can handle the amounts of wood that make up my mansion." His shrug was infinitely more graceful than mine. "It's just a way of showing one's power."

There was a pause before he spoke again.

"Anything else?" I was surprised that he was actually being cooperative and had left behind the weird mood he had previously worn when he had first entered the room.

To his answer I could only think: Yea, there was a _whole_ lot else.

"Before we get into what happened to me before," I noticed his body tense slightly at my words "I want to know how many other types of…people there are in the Night World besides vampires."

He slowly stuck out three fingers. As his mouth opened again, I only just realized that everything he did was with a deliberate purpose. Nothing was rushed or hurried. Everything was according to his pace. It was because of this that all of his movements had a certain sensuality behind them.

"Well…the three most basic I guess are witches, shapeshifters, and werewolves." He pushed a finger down as he said each one. "Then you have dragons which are just an off-shoot of shapeshifters" he paused as if considering "Or really shapeshifters are an off shoot of dragons," his eyes were piercing as he stared at me "then you have everything in between."

I tried to ingest all that he was telling me while reminding myself that all of this wasn't the makings of some cruel dream.

"By everything in between you mean."

His tone was uncommonly patient.

"I _mean_ that while it's not usual, vampires can mix with witches, shapeshifters with werewolves." His grin was mischievous "Even humans and Night People can have children…but that, according to law, is most illegal."

My eyebrows rose at that comment while my arms fell from their position and hung loosely in my lap.

"So you guys have laws too."

He let out a sound that sounded too refined to be a snort, but was equivalent in its meaning. "Not those moral rules of society you humans live by." I was offended by his superior sounding tone. "There are only two laws that the Night World has." He held out those long dexterous fingers again. "Number one is that you can't tell a human about the Night World; and the second one is you can't fall in love with one."

My muscles tightened in my jaw.

"_One_?" His eyes didn't waver as they met mine. "One _what_?"

His response was immediate and crisp.

"A human of course."

"I know that you ass, but why do you insist on making the word sound as if it's a disease?" A light bulb went on in my head as a brilliant thought occurred to me. "Weren't _you_ once human?"

He had an answering smirk as he opened his mouth.

"That means nothing in the grand scheme of things. And besides," his lips curled even further "there are some of us who were born as vampires."

My previously tight jaw hung slack with disbelief. In every universe that an author had ever created about vampires, never had a vampire had the ability to be born into their status.

"But that can't be possible." My left hand gripped the black sheets that were gently nudging my hips.

Again he took his time in replying.

"You'll find that nothing is impossible in the Night World, Alexandra."

I closed my eyes, quietly accepting the truth in his words.

My lips were partially closed as I responded to his words.

"I guess that would explain why I had a visit with death and…yet I'm still here." My voice sounded sad even to my own ears, and I silently wished that I could keep pretending that I was strong enough to be unaffected by…everything.

"I won't live to see the end of this thing will I?"

I opened my eyes so that I could see and hear his response with equal measure and I noticed that, for the first time since I'd met him, he looked uncertain.

"I'm not sure." His words were low in pitch, but firm.

I tried ineffectively to ignore his answer along with his company as I slid over the bed and went to stand by the window. 

I was strangely comforted by the sight that befell me. The moon was absolutely stunning from this angle.

His hand on my shoulder startled me, along with the loudly buzzing presence that thrummed through the recesses of my mind.

"You're not too old, Alexandra" _what_ was he talking about, I thought irritably "I can still turn you into a vampire." His tone was both serious and sincere.

Was he _crazy_? Was he absolutely out of his freakin' mind? 

I pulled my shoulder out of his grasp, angry with him and angry with the world.

"I thought that kinda stuff was illegal anyways."

His sigh was long and sounded overly impatient.

"Well seeing as how I have neither revealed to you the existence of the Night World, _or_ have I fallen in love with you I think we're safely out of dangerous waters with that one."

I hung my head and shut my eyes, trying not to hear the logic that graced his words or the hurt that was spawned from them. 

I was extremely surprised, to say the least, when he grabbed me with an iron grip by the forearm and spun me around to face him. 

His teeth were white and bared, and a small growl escaped from his lips.

"I am _trying_ to give you a fighting chance to face this thing."

My resolve was weak and my need for comfort strong, so I did what seemed natural and kissed him. I stood on the tips of my toes, put my hands on his shoulders, and kissed him.

It didn't last long, however, as he pulled back from me, his expression shocked and aghast.

"What do you think you're _doing_?"

I rested my weight on the balls of my feet, but my hands stayed where they were. 

"I don't know what I'm doing," my eyes searched his for countless seconds, but soon fell on his lips "And I have to admit that I no longer care."

There was a beat of silence.

"I think you're confused." He made as if to take a step backwards, but I held fast, keeping him precisely where he stood—which told me that he really had no intentions of moving at all.

"I think _you're_ confused Kailand," he took a shallow breath as I said his name "We _all_ could die at any moment," I continued to speak to his lips "And I don't want to go not knowing what it's like to fu-"

This time it was him who initiated the kiss. His lips were as soft I had thought them to be, but were rough as they moved over my mouth. I could barely conceal the groan that rose from my throat as he grazed his tongue across my teeth.

The feelings that occurred when we touched each other before intensified tenfold, and I thought I was going to die from bliss. Never in my life had I experienced such pleasure from a kiss. Never in my life had I experienced such pleasure.

I wondered silently if he felt the same way.

His hands strayed from where they had been and grabbed my waist, pulling me flush against him.

I pulled my mouth away from his, needing to breath. He however, didn't seem to be bothered by that prospect as he transferred his kisses to my neck where his teeth lightly grazed the skin there. My body shivered with barely restrained emotion.

I grabbed his neck tighter and he in turn grabbed my waist in an almost painful grip, nearly lifting me from the ground. 

It was a good thing his hold was so secure because my legs felt as if they were currently unable to support my weight.

His name was a whisper on my lips and I heard him groan in response.

So caught up in what we were doing, I barely heard the knock that came from the other side of the door.

Kailand must have heard nothing, because he continued with his ministrations, even going so far as to push my body against the wall.

"My Lord?" The voice was hesitant as it spoke.

"My Lord, your cousin requires your presence," the voice seemed to find strength, and it rose in decibel. "My lord he says it's urgent."

I tried to pull away from his body, but I was trapped between him and the wall, so I took my hands from where they rested on his shoulders and grabbed either side of his head. Only when I tugged gently on hair did he stop and look up.

"Kailand, I don't know if you heard, but I think Thierry wants you."

The look in his irises took my breath away. I wasn't use to his eyes being so intense from desire. 

"I heard what the maid said," the smirk that formed on his lips was nothing less than sexy "but I, like you, don't care." 

The more time his mouth spent away from my skin the more I regained some of my sense.

He went to kiss me again, but I pulled my head away.

"Kailand you should-"

My sentence was cut off by the woman that stood behind the door, who insisted that Kailand respond at once.

"Are you alright my Lord, should I call—"

He let out a groan of frustration before he spoke.

"I'm fine Alatza," his words were slow and strained "now _go away_."

"But my—"

I winced when he tightened his grip on my hips and he immediately relaxed his clasp.

"I said **go _away_**."

There was a pause.

"Yes my Lord."

He bowed his head slightly and slowly let go of my waist.

As reality gradually made its way back into my mind I wondered if things would be as they were before any of this happened.

He stepped back, annoyance written across his face.

"What the fuck could Thierry want now?"

I ignored his question and moved around him sitting on the bed, weary and emotionally drained.

I was in the process of closing my eyes when his voice broke through the silence.

"You can sleep while I'm gone," his gaze roamed the width and length of my body "the dreams won't trouble you anymore."

I began to lie back as he made his way out of the room.

"By the way…thanks for doing that." I pulled the sheet up until it brushed my chin. "I didn't thank you before for stopping the dreams and I just, well…" My words trailed off. Exhaustion came over me with authority and I barely heard as his footsteps briefly paused and then continued out through the door. 

A smile was on my lips as I drifted away into sleep, and for the first time in months, I wasn't scared as I began to dream.

****

****

**AN3**: I must warn you all now that the story will get slightly more racier than it is at the moment. I hope you all enjoyed what you read and I hope you saw that I took into account what you guys said, and added only slightly more detail. Hopefully not enough to ruin anyone's perception of what they thought the characters should look like.

Reviews are greatly appreciated and muchly adored!


	14. Revelations

**Disclaimer**: Same as last chapter. No profit, etc.  
  
**Author**: J.A.K  
  
**Rating**: PG-15  
  
**Summary**: What would you do if your sister's rapist turned out to be your soulmate? This is the story of a girl who had to answer that question.

**Author's Notes**: I'm sorry for taking so long, but somehow the words didn't flow as easily as they did when I wrote the first half of this chapter the first time. I have to mention, once again, that this story is **PG-15**; that's just for anyone who missed the rating all twelve times I've written it. A big shout-out and thank you goes to **amber-rules** for being my 100th reviewer. The next chapter will NOT, N-O-T, take this long. I hope you enjoy!

MerlinHalliwell: Thanks for liking my story. I really appreciate the review and I'm sorry for taking so long. I hope you like this chapter.

Risrana: Thank you for the review. I do aim to please and if you're pleased, well so am I.

Sharmeen: Yes she was gonna say that. My inbox was and still is full. I'll try to clear it up so I can make room for important emails like yours. Thanks for reviewing as always and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thea101: I hope things make even more sense after you read this chapter. Thanks for the review.

Crowdove: I know…I wanted to right more with the two of them, but always seems to be an interruption or ulterior motive on Kailand's part that stops that from happening. Ah well—thanks for the review.

Terriah: The rating won't go up, but it can in your mind *smile*. Anywayz, thanks for responding to my fic and I hope you enjoy what you're about to read.

iReYn: A lot of people have been liking this chapter a lot. Is it b/c Kailand and Alexandra are finally getting somewhere romantically? You don't have to respond, b/c I know 'yes' is the answer. Thanks for the review.

gr8fizz: You like my story progression? You appreciate the suspense? Wow, all I can say is thanks. Hope you like this chapter.

Redaura: I know you're gonna love this chapter. Hope you enjoy what you're about to read.

Sharmeen: Again, gotta get the whole email thing fixed, but I saw your update. Good shite. Also thanks for sympathizing about my computer crashing. That was a real heartbreaker.

amber-rules: First I have to say that I really appreciated your review. Second I must say that while Alexandra _is_ a strong person, she's still a person who can only take so much. It's called being caught up in the moment. I don't really like the word whore, for the simple fact that it's very degrading, and b/c it is thrown about far too casually by society. I didn't think that what she said was "whore-ish," but I certainly did think that I stayed within the rating perimeter of this story, which is PG-15. Anywayz, I believe everyone is entitled to their own opinion, b/c that's one of the things that make's the world go round. Thanks again for this review and your last one where you became my 100th reviewer!!! Enjoy the chapter.

Laney1: Thanks for the awesome review. I tried to hurry out with this chapter, but I got thwarted by my own computer. Anywayz, here's the update.

Winter: I'm glad that you came back, and thanks for being honest. In my own opinion, my earlier chapter's sucked, but I got better. I'm like three years older (cause I started writing this fic on paper long before I posted it on FF.net) so that's a major help. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

WoLfePaWs: Thanks for the review and sympathizing about my crashed computer. I have a feeling you might like this chapter even better than the last.

Arrylle Gamere: Thanks as always for the review (AKA Seanna *grin*). Hope you like this chapter!!!

Julieanna: I don't think two people having sex is porn unless it's written in a really crude way. Have no fear though, I can't right scenes like that anyway. Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Yavanna and Sunstar: I love Kailand myself. I really appreciated the review and I hope you appreciate this chapter.

Irene: Sorry again that I haven't updated in so long. I hope you're satisfied by what you read and enjoy this update.

Pandie Katteken: You're right about the dark coloring thing for Alexandra…that's how I pictured her too. I appreciate the advice about saving stories on both disk and computer, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

Lauara: Sorry about the lack of detail in some places. I hope you enjoy this update though and I guarantee that the next chapter is not gonna take so long.

Enough of my blabbering...on with the story!

_#Chapter Twelve#_

**Thierry**

His face was cold as he stared at me from across the confines of the room. I noticed that his clothes were slightly rumpled and his hair, which—admittedly—was normally messy, looked as if fingers had been drawn through their strands. A feeling of satisfaction rippled through me as I abruptly understood what the cause behind his callous appearance was about. Brushing that bit of information aside for the moment, I braced myself for his response to what I had to tell him.

"Aradia's been captured."

I put my interlaced fingers on top of the desk that I was sitting behind and waited, knowing that that information was only half of this perplexing story.  

His demeanor changed as he processed the words that he'd heard. Instead of lounging in his chair he now sat stock still.

"What do you mean Aradia's been captured."

Knowing that she was one of the only people that had ever cared for Kailand in all of his long life, and knowing that she—in turn—was one of the only people he had ever cared for, forced me to place extra care in the way I delivered the upsetting news to him.

I sat up.

"It's been reported by all the communication centers in the country that Aradia has been captured by an unknown enemy three hours ago." There was hint of something I couldn't quite identify that lay hidden behind his eyes. Then his face hardened.

His pose relaxed once again as he crossed his feet at the ankle.

"Why does this information concern me?"

I gave him a measured glance before lifting my head to stare at the ceiling and leaning back in my chair.

"It has also recently come to my attention that the maiden has abilities that exceed what I or anyone—excluding those that are closest to her—has ever thought them to be."

As I glanced at him out of my periphery vision I noticed that he'd rolled his eyes at my statement. 

"Is there a response that you'd like me to have? One that has me clapping my hands in anticipation and asking: What _are_ they? or…_OOOhhhh_, tell me Thierry _please_, I can't wait any longer." A grin plastered itself on his face and I knew that he was trying to test my patience, as he always did.

I stared at him again, not caring how he'd react.

"It is said that she can force dreams inside of anyone's mind." I watched, a little smug, as grim realization overcame his features. "She can also cast visions that foretell the future." I took the answering silence as a queue to continue. "She can even posses someone's body and speak through their mouths, if need be."

His face took on the dispassion that I was used to seeing whenever things became too emotionally charged, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Forgetting the fact that I've never told you that Alexandra has had bothersome dreams in the past," he retained his position, "are you trying to tell me that Aradia is working for this so-called enemy?"

I shrugged my own shoulders, negating and unfazed by the first half of his response.

"I'm not trying to tell you anything Kailand." I glanced at the plants that stood by the magazine rack next to the doorway. "All I'm _saying_ is that she fits the description of this mysterious dream weaver, _and_ she also fits the description of a woman who was hooded and cloaked and was seen in the vicinity of the bar that both you and your soulmate attended not too long ago."

A hue of intangible relief clouted his now fully relaxed figure as he rested his elbow on the arm of the chair.

"Alexandra did mention something about a woman who told her that her fortune would be saved if she waited a few minutes longer before leaving the bar." His fingers drummed along the hem of his loose fitting jeans. "If she had left when she originally intended too, she would have been in the center of all the confusion," he focused on his splayed fingernails in a move that I knew he thought would seem noncommittal "she would have most likely been killed."

I shook my head in agreement.

"Which leads me to believe that Aradia has not betrayed our cause." I folded my arms across my chest. "And in that case, anything that she has sent us thus far, via Alexandra, is important and valuable information." I waited patiently and let my eyes do the speaking. I knew he would eventually catch on. My cousin knew me for far too long to not know that there had to be a reason behind the deliberation that laced my words.

His eyes narrowed and a frown settled on his lips.

"If you're about to ask me something to what I know you must already know the answer to _because_ you're such a persistent eavesdropper, I'll save the world some valuable oxygen, and tell you no matter how you phrase the question the answer is and will always be no."

With that, he pushed himself out of his chair and turned as if to leave. I stood up too, and with a speed that was induced by my abilities, stepped in his path, effectively blocking his exit. His face was as aggravated as I had ever known it to look, and I knew that I had to show him how detrimental this decision was.

"She has to keep herself exposed to Aradia's power." He opened his mouth to answer, but I cut him off. "What if she's trying to contact us right now, but can't because you've blocked her."

He shrugged his shoulders for the second time that night.

"I really don't care. I'm not removing the—"

Knowing that I shouldn't, but unable to prevent my anger from getting the better of me, I used my previous knowledge of my new findings to cut him off.

"I know that you're thinking with your other head," my words were harsher and less understanding than they should have been "but that _still_ doesn't give you the authority to screw humanity over just because you want to fuck your soulmate."

The air around me began to compress against my body, as if a wall were squeezing me together on both sides. His mouth opened and I knew from the fire that was smoldering beneath the depths of his irises, that I would regret my words; but fortunately, whatever he had been about to say was cut off by an earsplitting scream that rang throughout the mansion.

With a final hard glare at me, he shoved past me, and headed out the door. Without a moment's hesitation, I was on his tail and following him towards the room Alexandra had been sleeping in.

***********************

**Kailand**

Her screams became louder and more coherent as we approached my room.

I was still extremely upset by what Thierry had just said, which only further incensed my powers. With a force that almost took the wooden object off of its hinges, I pushed the door open and hurriedly made my way to her bedside. As I sat down, I noticed, with some consternation that her eyes had a fine layer of white covering them.

"Kailand," a voice which was most obviously not Alexandra's, spoke.

Suspicion swept over my tongue.

"Who are you," I asked with narrowed eyes. Anger was still the most forthcoming sentiment that coursed through my veins as I waited for a reply. 

Screaming seemed to be a thing of a bygone time as she very quietly responded to my words.

"I think that you already know who I am." 

Immediately recognition flooded my senses as summer's long past leapt into my head of a soft voice which was wise beyond her years and had the strength to lead an army.

I glanced at Thierry out of the corner of my eye. He appeared to be just as confused as I was.

I took a deep breath before turning again to watch my possessed soulmate.

"Aradia why have you been making this girl suffer for so long," I paused, unsure if this was actually Aradia I was speaking to. "How did you breech the walls I put around her mind?"  

The second half of my question went unanswered. She simply stared at me while bewilderment mingled with sadness swept over Alexandra's features. "I meant only to help her…to help _you_. I never meant to cause her so much pain." There was a moment's hesitation before she spoke again. "I thought that I was showing her the way."

A sigh involuntarily rose from my lips at the amount of regret that laced her delicate words.

"What _way_ would that be Aradia?" I sat back, relaxed but still on edge by the prospect of receiving a more baffling mystery than Aradia's presence had induced.

"You, Kailand, are humanity's last hope." Even though her pupils were covered, I knew for a fact that had they been visible they would be searching my face for a reaction. "So far, you only know of _Alexandra's_ importance in the upcoming battle, but what you do not know is that she—_we_ will not win if she does not have your strength to lean on."

I looked at her with cool eyes.

"Why should I give two shits about humanity and their cause?" I glanced at my cousin again. "Where are the wild powers and their followers?"

Again there was a slight pause. "The wild powers cannot hope to win against this new evil. This evil is a threat to humans and Night People alike. So far the Night World believes that this is just the conclusion of the human rule pushed back to a new date…but it is not." Fear surfaced on Alexandra's face. "There is no end to the destruction that will cover this earth if Chaos is allowed to rule."

I tried to speak, but words were not forthcoming as an onslaught of thoughts ran through my mind. 

"You two _must_ stay together. He is cunning and he will use every means to pull the both of you apart…but you cannot let that happen." Lines swept over the smooth plains of her forehead. "The truth lies within the both of you and you must not allow interlopers to—"

Suddenly, Alexandra's body began to tremble with a force that almost pushed me off of the bed. Her breathing became irregular, and her teeth chattered as if it the temperature had plunged rapidly inside of the room.

"I have stayed too long again, but this time I do not think she can handle a meltdown such as the one she had when I last inhabited her body."

A thought occurred to me as she spoke.

"Does that mean she's going to die?"

Instead of answering me, she told me to do what I must to insure that we stayed together, and then she, like Thierry had only moments ago, disappeared.

The white film vanished, and for the first time since we last saw each other, it was truly Alexandra staring at me from behind confused and scared eyes. The sound of her heart skipping a beat brought me back to the current situation.

The familiar sensation of her presence fading from my mind combined with Aradia's words told me that the link that we shared would be unable to do what it did last time and pull her back from death.

At that thought a new one abruptly occurred to me.

Giving no reflection to what I was about to do, I slit my wrist with my fingernail and put my hand to her mouth. Her teeth were chattering so badly, however, that any attempt to make the blood stay in her mouth was denied.

I saw only one other option, and in my haste to overcome the obstacle at hand, I didn't have time to think about how debasing this move would be.

Drawing as much blood as my mouth would hold, I leaned over her form, and transferred the liquid into her mouth. I held her lips firmly together so that she had no other choice but to swallow. As I repeated the action several more times her body became more placid and her breathing was almost back to its normal pace.

When rational thought finally regained control of my mind, I became acutely aware of how I was positioned above her. Her arms were trapped between my elbows, and my face was only a breath away from hers. Her eyes, which were very glassy, watched me unwaveringly for countless seconds. Her lips, which still had traces of red walking along its lining, were parted in an 'O' shape. My gaze stayed—of their own accord—with her lips, and could only think of how blood tasted when it wasn't being drawn from someone's vein.

My tongue ran along the edges of her mouth before settling over the object of its desire and staying there to kiss it…again and again and again. These kisses, I noticed, were different than any other we had ever shared. They weren't rushed or bruising, but simple and fascinating in the way that they elicited feelings that pushed the blood south of my head. And even as we lay there, kissing each other, her eyes still refused to leave mine. Finally, when the kisses had become a little to deep in their capacity, I pulled away from her.

"No," she said. Her hand pushed out from under my chest and her fingers tried to grab the collar of my shirt.

I resisted her, with much effort, and instead told her it would be better if she went to sleep. Panic flared up for the briefest moment in her eyes, but she controlled it.

As I pulled back and sat up, the same dose of panic reclaimed her senses and she put a staying hand on my arm.

"Don't leave," the inflection in her words told me that she was asking rather than stating.

I watched her carefully again, my own face as stoic as it had ever been. Lines of wariness traveled along the plains of her features, and the contentment which had been there when I had last left her was replaced with subtle waves of apprehension.

"I wasn't going to," I told her. I moved again to unbutton my shirt and pants. After I took off my shoes and placed them on the foot of the bed, I went under the covers and lay next to her. Awkwardness was a fleeting thing, and soon her body was pressed firmly against mine. As her breathing became more even, and as her head relaxed against my arm, I couldn't help but think that things would never again be the same.

**AN2**: Reviews are greatly appreciated and muchly adored!


End file.
